In Love With A Marimo 2
by therealebonygoddess
Summary: Zoro has finally joined up with the crew and they are sailing away from Fishmen Island when Chopper accidentally reels in a wounded Shanks thinking he was a fish. Tension grows between Shanks and Zoro, especially after Zoro finding out the harsh truth about Shanks and Mihawk's relationship in the worst possible way. ShanksxZoro
1. Red-haired Shanks

Request by TheMasterSushi13. The idea is hers :) Hope you enjoy.

SomeCoolChick2 beta read my work as well. She really helped with the edits. The chapter wouldn't have been the same without her help. So a thanks to her :)

* * *

The sun scorched everything in it's sights to brittle hardness. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper moaned as they tried to fish for something to eat without any luck. Like always, Zoro and Sanji were arguing instead of helping catch food for dinner. They had certainly grown in strength over the past two years, but still had a lot of maturing to do. It was unbecoming of two grown men to argue over such trivial things, not to mention the name-calling

Nami's eyes sparkled as she counted the little treasure she had managed to steal on Fishmen island. Whilst everyone was discussing how Luffy had taken out Hordy Jones, she had crept into the merfolks houses and stolen their gold. She knew it was not wise, taking into consideration their history with humans, but she could not care any less. Her money came first.

"I caught something!" Chopper said as he transformed, "–it's big!"

"Hang on Chopper!" Luffy and Usopp shouted as they dropped their rods and helped Chopper pull in the fish. The three of them struggled, despite their two years of training to become stronger. It was as if they were reeling in a sea king. After some joint effort, a man flew into the ship and landed right on top of the three young men.

Luffy got up, his mouth and eyes wide open, "Shanks!"

"SHANKS!" everyone shouted simultaneously as they gathered around to take a better look at him. Luffy took off his straw hat and looked at it as he reminisced the day he had received it, "Shanks."

A large smile crossed his face as Robin cleared her throat, her eyes on the book she was reading, "Is that wise to have him onboard? You made a promise to him didn't you?"

Everyone froze and looked at Luffy. His hero and idol, the man who had lost his arm for his sake was laying not inches away from him. The person who had influenced him into wanting to become the Pirate King to begin with was in his reach, yet he could neither see nor speak to him. He lowered his head and got up, head still down.

"Take good care of him." He said as he walked away, "Whenhe sets sail, I will come out of my room."

"Luffy.." Nami whispered.

"Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy smiled as he opened the door to his room, though it was clear he was upset. He, more than anyone, wanted to see Shanks. It had certainly been awhile since he had last seen him," –bring me some food."

"Of course," Sanji said as he turned to face Zoro, "Oi, marimo, are you oaky? What's wrong?"

Zoro was glaring at Shanks, his face bright red and hands balled into a fist. Everyone turned to look at him. The only time he ever wore such an ugly face was when he was fighting Sanji, yet he was looking at Shanks with what seemed to be hatred in its purest form. None of the crew members had personally met Shanks before, so they were shocked as to why Zoro was acting this way.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Heseethed as he walked into his room, "I too will only come out once he is gone."

Sanji looked at him weirdly. Zoro and Shanks had no connection whatsoever. Robin's eyes moved from the book to Zoroand then to Shanks, "Are you going to help him? He is bleeding."

"It seems that he was cut by a swordsman," Chopper said as he examined the wound, "But who is capable of wounding a yonko? He also seems to be unconscious. He must have been swimming for a very long time. If we hadn't caught him when we had, he would have died."

"Any way you look at it. What are the chances of finding a yonko in the middle of nowhere without his crew and completely defenceless. Zoro's reaction too. Just what is going on here?" Sanji thought as he placed a cigarette in his mouth, "Something is definitely wrong and I am going to get to the bottom of it."

Shanks opened his eyes and squinted them in the heat of the sun. He looked at the pirate flag and closed his eyes. He tried to get up, but winced at the pain.

"Don't push yourself," Chopper said, "Sanji, can you carry him into my room, he needs immediate medical attention."

Sanji nodded. Everyone remained in a state of shock. This was not something that happened everyday. What made it even more peculiar was Zoro's reaction. Robin had just smiled it off, but like everyone else, she was curious as to why he had done so.

Nami walked towards Robin and sat before her. She had lost the will to count her treasure. All she was doing now was trying to make sense of what had just happened. Sanji was helping Chopper treat Shanks and Franky had resumed steering the ship. Usopp began fishing on his own. They all needed some time to process the events.

"Yohohoho," Brook laughed awkwardly, standing in the same spot he had for the past couple of minutes, "what did I just see? Ah, I don't have any eyes."

He looked around and noticed no one was listening before fading into the background like nothing had happened. The following few days were certainly going to be hard.

* * *

"He is going to be fine," Chopper said as he removed his gloves, "–but there is a problem. Where is he going to sleep? Most of the rooms are filled with the storage goods so we have been sharing. Me, Nami and Robin have been sharing a room. Usopp, Franky and Brook have also been sharing a room-"

"and I've been sharing with Luffy so that he wouldn't steal any food at night," Sanji added, "Shanks will have to share with Zoro. He has a double bed as well."

"Yes, but the way he was looking at Shanks," Chopper frowned, "...would they be okay?"

"I don't care whether the shitty swordsman likes it or not, his room is the only one that Shanks can sleep in and that is how it's going to be," Sanji shouted as he took a drag and exhaled the smoke into the air, "That way, we will find out what his deal against Shanks is sooner than later."

A cruel smile crossed Sanji's face. They could have easily moved Zoro into Luffy's bedroom, but this made everything all the more thrilling. It was his revenge for Zoro insulting his eyebrows. He grinned eerily as Chopper hid himself. Sanji was up to no good again.


	2. Confronting Roronoa Zoro

"His regained consciousness," Chopper smiled as Shanks opened his eyes. He seemed clueless as to where he was and what was going on. His hand sexily racked through his red hair as he turned to face Sanji who was having a smoke in the corner.

He face palmed and sighed, "I thought I was dreaming when I saw the pirate flag. This is Luffy's ship?"

Chopper nodded. Shanks struggled to get up, but Chopper stopped him, "your wound will re-open if you make any sudden movements. Your cut is similar to the one Zoro got from Mihawk."

Shanks froze, his face pale white.

"Zoro-san? Is Zoro-san on this ship too?" Shanks asked, his voice almost panicking, "how is he? Has he been acting weirdly? Is he happy?"

"Stop!" Chopper shouted as he saw Shanks heart rate rising at a speed not known to me, "you need to relax."

Shanks removed the tubes in him and he got up, "I need to see him. I need to talk to him."

He stopped for a while, Chopper ran around the room looking for sedatives as Sanji watched Shanks with unguarded interest.

"...I need to apologize to him."

Chopper stopped what he was doing and looked up at Shanks. Sanji was smiling in his corner.

"Apologize?" he asked as he walked towards Shanks, "just what happened between the two of you? I thought it weird when Zoro was the first to arrive at Sabaody Archipelago, without an eye must I add. Not to mention the way he looked at you when he saw you. Such utter disgust he held in his gaze."

"That is something I cannot tell you," Shanks replied as he looked down in shame.

"Ah, so there is a reason for Zoro's actions and you know the reason. Out of curiousity, where did you guys even meet?" Sanji sat on the bed and pulled out another cigarette. He light it up. One eye on the cigarette, the other fixed on Shanks. This was ever so thrilling. He was gaining a satisfaction Zoro had never been able to give him through their bickering. Zoro had always kept many things to himself. He was not one to share easily. Due to this, Sanji had made it a habit of his to find out Zoro's secrets without having to consult Zoro himself. There was always someone with the information he needed.

It had become an unhealthy obsession of his. He felt Zoro was to blame though. If only Zoro opened up to him, then maybe he wouldn't have to go this far. The fact that he had too much time on his hands was a problem too. It gave him enough time to wonder about Zoro. Luffy was pretty much an open book and so was everyone else. He knew their stories, where they had come from. Hell, he even helped them out in their times of need taking into consideration that most of them came after him, but Zoro was different. He had been there before him and not much about him was shared. Whenever he asked Luffy about Zoro, he was able to squeeze out a sentence or two out of Luffy, before he got distracted. He even tried using meat to get Luffy to talk, but Luffy had done more eating than talking and when it was time to talk, he had fallen asleep. However, Shanks here seemed like a sensible guy. He was sure if he poked in the right places, he could get him to spit out a thing or two about the dilemma between him and Zoro.

"I can never tell anyone what happened between the two of us," Shanks said bluntly, causing Sanji's cigarette to drop to the ground as his mouth remained wide open. He had been wrong? There was no reasoning with him.

Shanks got out of bed and looked at Chopper before continuing, "this is something I have to handle on my own."

"You know, for someone who loves Luffy like a son, you certainly don't seem to care about his well being," Sanji said as he got up and put his hands in his pocket, "don't you care about how Luffy is feeling right now? Knowing that you are here, yet he can't talk to you. Knowing all this, you only seem to care about Zoro's well being. He is all you have been talking about. Don't you want to know how Luffy is doing? Has he been acting weird lately? How is he coping with the fact that you are here? I know I'm not one to talk, but you one shitty idol if you ask me."

With that he walked out and Shanks just watched him leave.

"I'm sorry about that," Chopper apologized on Sanji's behalf, but was startled by Shanks' laugh.

"Don't worry about talking blue-nosed raccoon dog," he said as he pat Chopper on the head. Sanji had not realized it, but Shanks was using Zoro as an excuse to get his mind off Luffy. He wanted to catch up with him, hear of his adventures and share some pirating advice, from captain to captain. He wanted to congratulate him on his new bounty and tell him that he was still rooting for him. He even wanted to share a glass of sake with him. There was so much he wanted to say and do, but couldn't.

"I'm a reindeer," Chopper shouted, baring his teeth like a fuming dog, "and my name is Chopper."

Shanks laughed, "Alright Chopper, Where is Zoro-san?"

"I'll lead you to him," Chopper said as he put away the medical kits and prepared the room. It was to be left clean and tidy in case there were other patients who needed him.

* * *

They entered the crow's nest. Zoro was lifting weights as Shanks made himself comforted. He mouthed 'thank you' to Chopper.

Chopper did not know if what he had done had been right. His gut was telling him that something bad was going to happen and he realized his instinct had been right when he had swords clashing in the crow's nest. He tried to open the door, but it had been locked from the inside. All he could do was wait and hope that no one got hurt. He could not alarm anyone. It would cause a problem and Luffy might overhear it. He did not want any trouble, unlike Sanji who was relentlessly trying to create it. The way he had talked to Shanks earlier, he had been looking for a fight. Zoro had been ignoring him and none of the crew members sunk to his level. It was not much fun with them anyway. Fortunately, Shanks had acted more like Luffy than a yonko. He had just laughed it off as if it were a bad joke. For Luffy's sake, Chopper walked away.

"You mustn't be so hasty to attack, Roronoa. That is what he likes to call you is it not?" Shanks laughed as he blocked Zoro's attacks with ease, despite the fact that he was missing an arm, "however, if you do have a death wish, I am willing to comply."

The sword slashing continued, as half the roof of the nest was cut off and went crushing down onto the deck, "Mihawk certainly trained you well, but it is ten years too early for you to challenge me to a sword fight. Your tenacity has intrigued me, I can see what he may have seen in you. If I was not in a relationship with Makino, I may have been tempted to take you here and now."

He laughed some more as his facial expression abruptly changed. He was serious, "now why don't we put an end to this! I came here for the sole purpose of talking to you!"

Zoro would not listen. Like a stubborn ox, he continued fighting, till Shanks hit the two swords out his hands and grabbed both his arms. Zoro could feel Shanks warm breath against his cheek.

"I just want to talk to you," Shanks whispered into Zoro's ear. Zoro was panting, struggling to release himself from Shank's grip. The feeling was somewhat familiar. It was almost like the time Mihawk had held him against the wall. He had felt weak and helpless. He knew he was no match for a yonko, but he thought that after the two years, he was able to at least put up a better fight. In honesty, Shanks had been fooling around with him from the start. He had not been fighting against Zoro at full strength, yet every attack of his had been blocked, "I was longing to tell you that I never stopped thinking about you since that day..."


	3. Drinking game

Thank you for the reviews. Would like to thank the silent readers for just reading this as well :) Was suffering from writer's block. Well, not really. I just kept writing this chapter over and over again. In the end I settled with this. Hope you like it.

* * *

Zoro looked at his bedroom door. Shanks was in there, probably laying on his bed. He took a deep breath. The words he had whispered into his ear continued playing themselves in his head like a broken record.

_I was longing to tell you that I never stopped thinking about you since that day..._

What had he been thinking, going of saying something like that? He was to be engaged to Makino was he not? That is what he had heard him tell Mihawk the day he had walked in on them. If only Franky had not shouted t them about wrecking the ship, he could have all the answers to his questions. It was now night time though and they were sharing a room together. He knew asking any questions regarding his statement would not end well.

There was laughter coming from the room as he entered. Nami was sitting on the floor with Shanks. Shanks was laughing at something she had said. He just walked in, pretending like he didn't care. Shanks was hard to read. Did he like men or was he into women? The way they had familiarised themselves with each other meant that he was probably telling her the same old nonsense he had told him on the crow's nest. Zoro clenched his teeth as he walked to the bed.

"Oi, Zoro-san, you should join us. The more the merrier!" Shanks laughed as he wiped away a tear, "let me explain the rules. Dahahaha. I can't. Nami you do it."

Zoro was unable to catch half of what Nami had said over Shanks laughter. His laugh came to a halt and Zoro asked Nami to repeat herself. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Like I said-"

"It's a game of luck," Shanks interjected as he pat the space by his side for Zoro to sit, "the person who drinks the most cups of sake loses."

"Of course the loss comes at a high price," Nami smiled as her eyes turned into Beli signs, "if Shanks loses, he is giving up all the treasure in his ship."

"And if Nami loses, she is going to strip," Shanks grinned perversely at Nami as they both turned to look at Zoro, "what do you have?"

"Nothing," Zoro said, "I haven't said I'm going to play anyway."

What was wrong with him? He had Makino, yet he was acting like this in her absence. He did not know who the woman was, but he certainly pitied her.

"How about a kiss?" Shanks said as Zoro's eyes narrowed. Nami nodded and added, "I'd rather have him indebted to me than kiss him."

Sanji walked in with three large cups on a tray and placed them on the floor. He walked out soon after. Nami wondered why he had left in such a hurry. It was unlike him. Usually, he would make an embarrassing display of himself. Since Shanks had come, Sanji had definitely been acting weird, like he was up to no good.

"Not interested!" Zoro said as he placed his swords near his bed and opened the blankets.

"Chicken!" Nami said as Shanks made chicken sounds and gestures.

"I'm not a chicken!" Zoro shouted as he walked towards them, "I'll play the stupid game. If I win, Shanks leaves this ship never to return. You being here is completely unnatural. Luffy has been very upset and quiet. It would be best for everyone if you left."

Zoro's comment was followed by Luffy laughing as he ran around with Usopp and Chopper.

_"Catch that mystery light thingy!" Luffy barked as Robin also laughed in the background._

_"It's a firefly," Robin said._

"You stand corrected," Shanks smiled as he looked at Zoro.

Zoro sat next to Shanks and asked what the game would be.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Shanks replied to Zoro as they got ready to begin, "remember, the one to drink the most loses. And we have quite a few barrels here. Each time you lose, you are expected to chug down the sake in a matter of ten seconds. If you fail to do so you are automatically disqualified. That means you lose and pay your dues."

"Okay, lets begin! I'm feeling lucky!" Nami said as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Yosh," Shanks smiled.

* * *

Zoro continued to face the other side as Nami put her clothes back on.

"How could this happen to me!?" she slurred angrily as staggered her way out, "I always win."

"Blame your luck, witch," Zoro said as he gestured her to leave. He wanted to just get it over with. He did not care for Shanks treasure. He had played because he didn't want to see him there. If he were to stay any longer, it would only be a matter of time till the rest of the crew found out what him and Mihawk were doing during the past 2 years and he knew he would not hear the last of it from Sanji.

"Well, now that she is gone, I was thinking we should make things a little interesting," Shanks grinned as he hiccuped.

"You're drunk," Zoro said, "how about we put an end to this?"

"Hm, do I sense fear?" Shanks teased softly, his voice like melting chocolate. His eyes were dazed and now filled with lust. He was a horny drunk. The only reason why Mihawk always said yes to a party held by Shanks, "The great Roronoa Zoro turning down a mere game. You are certainly not as great as they say you are!"

"What did you say!?" Zoro gasped in disbelief, "are you challenging me?"

Shanks nodded and winked.

"Challenge accepted!"

"Well in that case," Shanks grinned as he got uncomfortably close to Zoro, "why don't we have a little fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" Zoro asked as Shanks unexpectedly grabbed his junk.

"This."

Zoro turned red as he watched Shanks giggle. He stiffened as Shanks licked his face.

"Stop! What do you think you are doing?" Zoro said as he regained consciousness and pushed Shanks away, now holding him down.

"Did you not like what I was doing Zoro-san?" he asked innocently.

"That's not it," Zoro said as he blushed it his comment. He cleared his throat and sighed, "what I mean is that, you have Makino!"

"You jealous," Shanks smirked as he pulled Zoro closer, "do you wish it was you I had? I can make that wish a reality if you let me."

Zoro felt their noses touch as Shanks brushed his lips against his cheek. Slowly Shanks lips were nearing to his as he waited in anticipation.

"I can't seem to get you out of my mind Zoro-san," Shanks whispered as he dropped to the floor and fell asleep.

Zoro felt his heart pounding against his chest as he shook his head. What had just happened? Why had he patiently waited for Shanks to kiss him and why was his heart beating wildly. It was not like he liked the guy. He did not have any feelings for him, yet he had completely approved Shanks' actions. He could not let his guard down again. Not after what Mihawk had done to him. He had broken through his barriers whispering sweet nothings only for him to find out that he had been nothing more than his little toy, which he had cast aside without a second thought. Now there was also the Shanks who was already in love Makino. This is exactly why he had refrained from relationships.

Reluctantly, he lifted Shanks up and lay him on the bed. Shanks' shirt lifted up when he did so. He had stitches on his cut. Zoro ran his hand on the cut, wondering what had happened between him and Mihawk when he had left. There was no mistakening it after all; the scar was the handiwork of Hawkeye Mihawk.


	4. Emergency Room

Not gonna lie, don't know the conditions of Luffy and Shanks promise. I know he has to return the hat to him when he is stronger, probably when he has become Pirate King. I think till then, they can't see each other, dunno. Not too sure. Anyways, for the sake of my story it's okay for Luffy to accidentally see Shanks once in a while, but can't talk to him.

* * *

The door swung open as Sanji walked in with a tray in his hand. He had barely slept the night before. Not after he had found out that Nami had stripped for Shanks. He had wanted to see her too. That was not it though. Luffy had spent the whole night constantly flashing the firefly into Sanji's face. He was like a little kid. Sanji had been hoping that maybe Luffy would have matured a little, but he was still the same old Luffy, only stronger. He yawned and opened his half asleep eyes.

Not wasting his time, he placed the tray on the table and cocked his eyebrow at Shanks and Zoro. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, to make sure he was not seeing things correctly. Zoro was clearly spooning Shanks, his hand gently over Shanks wound. Shanks seemed rather comfortable too. The blankets were on the floor and so were their clothes.

Chopper followed behind with his medical kit, "I've come to check on ARGHH!"

The kit fell to the ground as he covered his eyes with his hooves, leaving enough space for him to see them. Sanji kicked them both awake.

"What do you want you shitty cook!" Zoro shouted as he shot up, feeling the breeze against his skin. He looked at himself to find himself naked, "ehh...where are my clothes!?"

He picked up his sword and attacked Sanji, "it was you wasn't it?"

Shanks laughed in the background, "well, you see. It's a funny story actually."

His voice was lazy and he was dragging each word, yet the depth of it was enticing. Zoro picked up his kimono and slipped into it, hiding away his forest of green pubes. He picked up his swords.

"I don't want to know," Zoro growled as he began to walk away, "I'm not hungry. I'll just go to the crow's nest."

"I'll tell you anyway. I was feeling cold and what better way to warm up than get naked and snuggle up," Shanks drawled.

"Franky said you are not allowed to take anything sharp to the crow's nest any more, not after what happened," Chopper said, his innocence forever lost. Ignoring Shanks' comment.

"..and you need to eat your food idiot swordsman. I'm not going to waste any of it. If you knew you didn't want any food you should have said-"

"Shut up Sanji! Luffy eats right about anything. Go give him my share then. Nothing will be wasted," Zoro retorted.

"It's not just the food. Are you forgetting you were put in here so that Luffy would not worry about the shitty idol being alone," Sanji smoked, "he was worried when he found out you two weren't on good terms. Usopp had to lie and ended up taking the lie too far. Luckily, Luffy believed every word. Until he leaves, you will be staying in here. No more crow's nest."

"You can't order me around dartboard brow!" Zoro said as he opened the door.

"Captain's orders," Sanji replied as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"May you please put on some clothes Shanks," Chopper asked nicely, as he continued to look at him through his hooves, "I would like to take a look at your wound again."

Shanks did as he was told as Sanji smoked his cigarette. Zoro glared at him. He was smart enough to know it was all Sanji's doing. As he was thinking of excuses to give Luffy for killing Sanji, he heard Shanks scream out in pain and immediately turned round.

"Sanji, Zoro!" Chopper shouted as he transformed and carried Shanks in his hands, "this is bad. This is really bad. Shanks is infected. Shanks, Shanks! Have you been drinking? I told you not to drink!"

He looked to the side to find barrels of sake rolling on the floor. Completely empty, "how can you both be fine after drinking this much?"

"Well, compared to what the marimo head usually drinks," Sanji commented, "this really is nothing. He is a stupid dr-"

"Did anyone ask you to give a freaking-" Zoro said but was cut off by Chopper's shout.

"SHANKS IS DYING!" Chopper cried out, "and it's my fault. I was negligent when I saw him the other day. I had only thought it was a cut. I did not realize that he had been infected. I was unable to get any new supplies since we were almost ambushed on that island by the marines. THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO SAVE SHANKS' LIFE! All I can do is prolong it but I can't cure him."

Chopper had started crying, his tears dropping onto Shanks' smiling face, "Luffy would is going to be so-"

"Hey, Chopper," Shanks said as he lay in his arms, "it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been reckless. Now stop crying."

A smile crossed his face, "I'm fine with it. Really. And Luffy doesn't need to know. Give me the medicine and I will leave."

"I will never allow that!" Chopper said, "now that you are my patient. I will see it through to the very end."

Sanji remained silent as they watched Chopper, unaware of how to react. Zoro opened the door so that Chopper could leave with Shanks. He let out a frustrated sigh and told Sanji to leave. Sanji did not argue. He left without saying a word, with the tray of food.

When he was alone, he picked up his weights and began to exercise. He was going through all the reasons why he hated Shanks.

_Stupid red-haired man who thinks he can just do whatever he wants. Taking off my clothes like that._

_The way he played Mihawk, even though he knew his heart belonged to another. _

_Drinking all my sake like he bought any of it. Why did I not realize earlier that it had been my sake? Urgh. I'm stupid._

_Constantly laughing and smiling, even when he knows his about to die._

"Shanks," Zoro whispered as the weights fell out of his hands, "the idiot! Only been causing trouble since he came."

Zoro walked towards Chopper's medical room and entered. Shanks lay on the bed with his eyes wide open as Chopper wore his gloves and protective attire. He looked at Zoro who was just closing the door.

"Great, wear these," Chopper said as he threw a gown, gloves and a mask at Zoro, "you will need to wash your hands first. I could use an extra pair of hands."

In an isolated part of the room where no one could see, an ear bloomed. An ear had been blooming wherever Zoro and Shanks were, though they had been completely oblivious to it. No one ever questioned why Robin always read the same chapter of the same book each time. No one ever realised that though Robin was always quiet, she was constantly listening to every conversation going on in the whole ship. She knew anything and everything. She was good at it too. Unlike Sanji, she was not obvious. When she learnt what she needed to know, she would move on, waiting for the right moment to use it, if ever needed.

"I have been analysing the infection and it seemed he was poisoned by a plant I know nothing of," Chopper choked, "if only we knew."

Shanks turned his head and smiled at Zoro, "you came? Thank you."

He winced and faced up again. Shanks' voice was making his body go crazy. He washed his hands and did as Chopper had asked him. After hours of assisting Chopper with treating the wound, they both sat down. Shanks was now sleeping.

"How is he going to be?" Zoro asked as he removed the mask, "can nothing be done for him?"

"At this point onwards," Chopper said as he began to clear up the room, "we will need miracle. His death his certain."

Zoro looked at Shanks. He looked so peaceful and his soft snores were cute. Shanks tossed to the side and grabbed onto the pillow.

"Zoro-san..." he whispered in his sleep as Zoro's cheeks turned round. He looked at Chopper. Chopper had been too busy to notice Shanks had just called out Zoro's name in his sleep. The ear that had once bloomed before the treatment disappeared.

Robin who was watching Luffy and Usopp fishing smiled as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Brook sipped his tea as he stopped looking through the window of Chopper's door.

"Yohohoho," he laughed silently as he walked away, "_Zoro-san?_"


	5. His dying wish

Thanks to the people who 'favourited', reviewed and read. Means a lot :) Hope you enjoy. Italics on conversations shows that the people are not in the room. Because I did not update yesterday, might do a second chapter later today. The story is now coming to a close, few more chapters left. I know :'( I'm sad too. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Tell me what you think.

* * *

A week had passed by and Shanks was not getting any better. Nami was paying him more visits than usual, trying to get him to leave all the treasure he had when he died to her. Luffy made Brook play songs for Shanks all the time, but remained clueless regarding Shanks' condition -alongside Franky and Ussop. Chopper was worried. Though he had said a miracle was needed, he never stopped searching for a way to cure him. He had spent his nights, doing numerous experiments to see if there was a way he could heal Shanks. Zoro was the worst. He had stopped eating as well as sleeping. All he did now was sit by Shanks' side like a zombie, looking over him as he slept.

After treating his wound, Chopper left the room. Sanji walked in with a tray filled with food for both Zoro and Shanks. No matter the amount of times Zoro had refused to eat, Sanji had not stopped trying to get him to eat. He cared for Zoro, despite having such a hard time expressing his love most of the time. Zoro had lost a lot of weight over the past few days. Enough was enough.

"I don't know what's going on through your mind Zoro," Sanji said. Zoro lifted his head up at hearing Sanji say his name. He rarely called him by his name, but when he did, it was when he wanted to talk seriously.

Sanji pulled out a packet of cigarettes, "you always do this. You never care about the feelings of the people around you. Like that time at thriller bark. Now this. How do you think Luffy will feel when he walks in to find a dying Shanks and a half-dead Zoro? Don't you think it's already hard enough for him having Shanks on this ship. Now he is going to die and Shanks' blood will be on his hands. Shortly after, you will follow him. I know I'm not one to talk. I tend to worry a lot when Robin and Nami and y-"

He blushed and cleared his throat, realising what he was about to say, "I worry when the girls are sick but for their sake I try to remain strong so do the same for Shanks. Please eat something."

"I can't eat," Zoro said as he held his face in his hand, "I feel partially responsible for him being here. Maybe if I had stayed on the island for a while longer, then this may not have happened."

Zoro felt a cold hand touch him as Shanks turned to face him. With some help from Sanji, Shanks was able to sit up. Sanji placed the tray of food on Shanks' lap and left at Shanks' request.

"Sit by my side," Shanks said as Zoro obeyed. Shanks scooped the contents in the plate into the spoon and smiled at Zoro, "I'll tell you everything. In turn, you eat. Now say ah for me."

"I can feed myself!"

"No...really? I never would have guessed," Shanks smiled, "I feed you and tell you everything or you can just feed yourself and."

"And?"

"Nothing. I'll remain silent."

Zoro growled as he let Shanks feed him.

"Oh Zoro-san, look you made a mess," Shanks said as he left the spoon in the plate and coaxed Zoro's face to come closer to him, "let me clean that up for you."

Zoro felt Shanks' tongue licking the food of his lips before sliding into his mouth. Before the kiss deepened, Shanks moved his head away and smiled, "you know how Sanji gets when food is wasted."

Disappointed, Zoro got up, "I can't read you. I never understand what is going on through your mind. You are constantly teasing me, but never go through with anything. Why? Does she pop up in your head each time you are cheating on her?"

"There is no her," Shanks laughed, "Makino is just a good friend of mine. I was never with her to begin with. Mihawk was a little too high maintenance for me and clingy for my liking. He gets lonely on that island of his and he rarely grows attached to anyone. I just so happened to be one of the unlucky people he was able to stand. I used Makino as an excuse. In the end I told him the truth and he just could not stand it."

His facial expression changed, "I'm a man of my word. I would never cheat nor break a promise. I was completely faithful to Mihawk to the bitter end. Men who cheat are less than scum in my eyes."

Zoro watched as Shanks got another spoonful of the food and told him to open his mouth.

"See Zoro-san," he continued, "I like you a lot, but you have just gone through a break up -meaning you are in a vulnerable place right now. I don't stop doing what I do to you because of Makino, but because I feel guilty. Each time I make a move on you, I feel like I am taking advantage of your situation. I don't want to take advantage of you. Mihawk already put you through a lot."

"You can't decide that," Zoro said, "what if...what if I want you to take advantage of me? I-I really don't care."

Shanks laughed at Zoro who looked at him with a rather annoyed and at the same time confused look on his face, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Y-yes. Maybe. I don't mind doing...stuff with you."

He smiled at Zoro. He certainly was an interesting guy. Fascinated and intrigued, Shanks stroked his stubble, "cute."

Zoro looked to the side, thinking over what he had just said, "I haven't slept or eaten in a while. I really didn't mean. What I'm trying to say is-"

"Do you have anything you wish to do before you die?"

Shanks laughed so loudly, that everyone in the ship stopped what they were doing to look at the room.

_"I'm glad Zoro and Shanks are getting along well," _Luffy smiled as he lay on the ground, _"I wonder what their laughing about."_

_"Yohohoho," _Brook laughed as he got up, a cup of tea in his hand, _"I wonder.."_

_Franky was whistling as he created another super invention, "sounds like everyone up there is having a lot of fun."_

_"At this rate, Zoro will be getting all the treasure! I need to get in there,"_ Nami got up, but was stopped by Sanji_._

_"Shanks asked that the both of them be left alone for a while," _Sanji told her, placing a fruit salad in front of her_, "this was made with love. Hope you love it Nami-swaan! Robin-chwaan!"_

Sanji stopped as he saw Robin's face rather serious. Her mind was elsewhere. He waved his hand in front of her eyes,_ "Robin-chwaan?"_

_"Oh,"_ she said as she accepted the fruit salad,_ "thank you cook."_

_"I need to move somewhere more quiet,"_ Robin told herself as she picked up the fruit salad and left,_ "so Mihawk and Zoro were in a relationship, and so was Shanks and Mihawk. Now Zoro and Shanks. Though he tries to hide it, Sanji also has a thing for Zoro, but Zoro is completely oblivious to this. I always knew something was wrong with him when I met him. He is too much of a gentleman. No one ever understands that he is passionate about women to hide his guilty pleasure. Hm, the next few days are going to be crazy. It's only a matter of time Sanji walks in on those two."_

_"It's good that Shanks is laughing like this,"_ Chopper smiled to himself as he continued grinding the treatment for Shanks' wound, _"especially in his condition."_

"Are you willing to make it happen?" Shanks asked and Zoro nodded.

"If I can," Zoro replied.

"Well then," Shanks whispered as he bit his bottom lip, "see, I do have one wish. How about we fuck in every spot on this ship?"

"I-I...well, I did promise to comply if I was able to grant your wish," Zoro said as his cheeks turned red, "but will you be okay? I mean, you are infected and-"

"I am fine," Shanks smiled, "and I'm sure you learned a thing or two from Mihawk. I won't be doing anything. I will be in your hands, completely. You will be the seme. I will submit to you. That, Zoro-san is my last wish. Now eat something. It's going to be a long night."

Zoro swallowed hard.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Sanji asked as he held two cups of fruit salad in his hands, "I thought that you might need some food."

"No," Zoro replied as he took the cup from Sanji, "I was just leaving."

Sanji looked at Zoro, surprised. He was eating again. What had the two of them talking about. He picked up the tray and saw an ear on the side of the Chopper's book. He took a draw of his cigarette and exhaled into the air. So Robin knew something...


	6. Unexpected visitor

Short chapter, I know. Thank you for the review maybelady :) Don't worry, nothing of that sort will happen. Oh gosh, I was totally buzzing after writing this chapter. You know when you write a chapter and think to yourself...wow! Yeah, that was me after this chapter. Well, the ending anyways. I really want to start on the next chapter now, but have to like sit down and think this through. This is like the moment of truth. Obviously Mihawk and Zoro will never be, but can't decide who Shanks is going to choose. Furthermore, was also thinking of doing another sequel, a SanjixZoro, but I'm still a bit urrgh! If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to share. Inbox or in the review box, which ever. I'm all ears!

* * *

Zoro and Shanks were panting as Shanks lay in Zoro's arms. The cold wind was blowing against their hot flesh. Zoro removed the hair from Shanks face as he stole another kiss from him.

"That-was-the-best-sex-I've-ever-had," Shanks said breathlessly as he got up from the kitchen table, struggling to even stand up. He held his back. It was aching. He had known that Zoro had a rather large dick from touching it and occasionally taking his clothes off when he was unaware, but he had not thought it could be _that _big after erection. He had not gone easy on him either.

He felt a hand grab him. Zoro had a smirk on his face, "where do you think you are going? I'm not quite done with you yet."

"Zoro-san..."

Zoro swept him off his feet and placed him on table once again, "You said you were going to submit and I still have some time to kill. Your little moans are so..ah. Can't even find the word for it."

He grabbed a hold of Shanks' hair, "I want to hear you again" he whispered as he entered him once again.

_"I hear noise from the kitchen," _Sanji said as he opened his eyes. He thought it was Luffy, but Luffy was fast asleep by his side. He wondered who could be in the kitchen at such unholy hours of the night. He wore his shoes and began to walk there with a candle in his hand. The kitchen light was on. He wondered whether went there on his own or not.

As he was about to open the handle, Robin groaned in pain.

_"Robin-chwan!"_ Sanji whispered as he went to her aid,_ "what are you doing out here? There is someone in the kitchen."_

_"Oh don't worry about that, It's just Zoro talking to Shanks,"_ she lied as she looked at the kitchen door. She knew fully well that things would have gotten messy if Sanji had caught them. She let out a sigh of relief. Normally, she would not have eavesdropped on people sleeping. However, ever since Shanks came, she listened in on Luffy. He did not talk much about Shanks, but she was sure that he would slip one thing or two to Sanji at night, _"I hurt myself a little. My leg is slightly sprained. Can you carry me up to the crow's nest? It's my duty to be on watch tonight."_

_"Of course Robin-chwan,"_ Sanji gleamed as he held Robin in his hands. When they got to the top, he decided to go back and eavesdrop on Shanks and Zoro. They had been spending an awfully lot of time together and he was growing more and more jealous. Prior to Shanks coming, he spent the most time with Zoro. They were always fighting over one thing or the other. He loved that. He ground his teeth and as he was about to walk away, he felt Robin's hand touch him.

_"Please,"_ she whispered, her hand shaking,_ "stay with me Sanji. I-I have been going through a tough time and sometimes I just wish to have someone sit by my side. You don't have to say anything. Being here will mean a lot."_

Sanji looked at Robin and smiled,_ "I could never turn down a woman. Let us cuddle Robin-chwaan!"_

He held her in his arms as she lay her head on him.

_"Phew."_

Sanji lifted his head up and placed a cigarette in his mouth, _"so Robin. What are they saying now?"_

_"What are who-"_

_"I know you are eavesdropping on them right now. You think I didn't see your ear earlier in Chopper's office,"_ Sanji said as he blew the smoke into the air, _"you are going to tell me everything."_

"FASTER! AH, YES! YEAH! THERE! HARDER! YEAH!" Shanks shouted as Zoro mercilessly pounded into him.

"Shut up!" Zoro said as he stopped for a while, "I'm in control! Don't tell me what to do!"

"..but you are too damn slow!" Shanks responded.

"because I am slowly picking up the pace you lil' shit! Your wound is bleeding as well. I don't want to hurt you any further," Zoro replied.

"Hurt me?" Shanks laughed, "don't be absurd! The pounding you gave me earlier made the cut feel like a pinch from a fucking baby!"

"You asked me to not hold back! Why you complaining?" Zoro said as his thrusts slowly came to a stop.

"What are you doing!" Shanks banged his fists against the table, "are you going to stop already?"

"Put your clothes back on!" Zoro ordered as he walked towards his kimono, "can you not sense _his_ presence?"

Shanks remained silent for a while and gasped as he ran to pick up his clothes, "what is he doing here?"

After they were fully dressed they ran out to find Robin flying down from the crow's nest with Sanji in her hands. All four of them stood on the deck with their eyes at the sea. A lone boat was making it's way towards them. There was no mistaking it: the large black sword on his back, the hat on his head and the green flames on the two candles that were on either side of the boat.

In unison, they simultaneously uttered the accursed name, "Hawkeye Mihawk?"

Mihawk beamed as his eyes glistened in the dark, "I have found you...my love."


	7. Robin's thoughts

Been feeling extremely lazy lately, but I'm fine now. LET'S DO THIS! Okay...I'm calm now. Thanks to the readers, reviewers or shall I say reviewer -TheMasterSushi13 lol. Also to Maybelady (yeah you get a shoutout too) I couldn't have done this without you. You really helped me through my writer's block so yay. Thanks for that. Anyways, nuff of this...

**IMPORTANT**: Just to put it out there, this is like a filler chapter. No action in here. Just pure none drama and it's mostly focused on Robin, since she is like the omniscient character who knows everything and anything. Not really, but yeah. Almost like a Robin POV.

* * *

Zoro froze. Shanks looked at the young swordsman. With his only hand, he intertwined their fingers together. Robin's eyes narrowed. She was rooting for Sanji and Zoro. She wanted Sanji to remain in the dark, never to know of Zoro's dark past with the two men before her. She looked at their joined hands and then at Sanji. She feared he would notice, but saw that his eyes were fixed on the warlord.

Her face remained expressionless as she saw that Zoro had begun to shake. For as long as she had known him, he never shook in the mere presence of his enemy face of his enemy, yet catching sight of Mihawk had been more than enough to make him sweat. She could tell however, that he was not shaking out of fear. He had trained him to become the best swordsman, so if anything, he was probably strong enough to win in a duel against Mihawk with some difficulty. He was capable of winning, nonetheless.

She tried to read Mihawk, but he was not exactly an open book. Furthermore, the man who had called out for his 'love' with eyes twinkling like stars was nowhere to be seen. The only man she could see was an egomaniac walking towards the four of them with an arrogant gaze. Taking her past into consideration, she had become a good judge of character. She knew too well, just by one glance, that Mihawk was prone to have quite a sharp tongue on him to those he deemed weak.

"Oi," Sanji said as he glared at the older man, "how long are you planning on staying here?"

Mihawk scoffed at Sanji, "my business is not with you."

Gritting his teeth, he began to make his way towards Mihawk, but Robin held him back, "what his saying is there is no food or shelter for you here. You need to leave."

Mihawk opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard a sinister laugh coming from behind everyone else. They turned round to find Nami rubbing her hands together, her eyes in the shape of Beli signs, "of course he can stay. Those clothes you are wearing look rather expensive. Not to mention that sword and the ship you came on. Hundred thousand beli's per night."

Mihawk's eyes began to sparkle as his lips curved into a large grin, "there is no price I am not willing to pay if it means spending time with-"

He turned round to face Shanks and Zoro. He winked his eye, "with _him_."

Sanji took a drag of the cigarette as Robin's heart began to burst out her chest. She had to do something and fast. Sanji looked at Zoro and Shanks, frowning. Just who exactly was Mihawk referring to. As if on cue, Mihawk began to walk towards Zoro, but stopped when he noticed Shanks pulling Zoro a little closer to him. Sanji shook his head. Who was Mihawk talking about? It could be either one of them. Zoro had been training with him, whereas he had heard that Shanks was great friends with him. It was a 50% chance he was referring to Zoro, but Zoro did not seem like that type of person. That is why he had not made a move on him till now. He knew his love for Zoro was unrequited and there was no way the feelings could be reciprocated.

"Nami, you cannot make that decision on your own," Zoro protested. He knew more than anyone that having Shanks and Mihawk on their ship was going to be the end of them. The two were like a worse version of him and Sanji. He had seen them in action and clearly the wound that was dying Shanks' white top red was undoubtedly a result of Mihawk's wrath, "the captain has to agree to it first."

"You mean the same captain who finished all our money buying meat," Nami shouted, "the same meat he ate in a day! We need to buy more supplies, but that can't be done now because there is no money. Mihawk is bringing money to the ship so why turn that down."

"Where will he sleep? All the rooms are full," Zoro asked.

"Not exactly. We are all sharing in threes," Nami smiled triumphantly, "Brook, Franky, Usopp are together. Chopper, Robin and I are in that room. Sanji is sharing with Luffy. Since Luffy is rather scrawny, it would make sense to squeeze Mihawk in there, but have you seen the way Luffy sleeps. Sanji has barely caught a 'z' since he started sharing with him. The only logical place for Mihawk to sleep in is in your room with you and Shanks."

"I certainly love the sound of that," Mihawk nodded, "Roronoa, show me to your room."

Zoro blushed at the sound of hearing his name again. Robin frowned. She had heard Zoro constantly telling Shanks about how he was over Mihawk, but she knew better. She knew from experience that a person's first love was not easily forgotten. She held back her tears as she remembered her nights with the Navy Admiral, Aokiji. He had been ever so loving to her. He knew her more than anyone and she had owed her life to him. Having such a strong emotions for him, she had settled for less. She had seduced into having a casual relationship with her. When she got too comfortable, he had ended things. He spewed nonsense about how the marines could find out, how he felt she was getting too attached, the same old bullshit people say when they want to break up with someone.

She had tried to drown her sorrow away with a few cups of sake. Hell, she even stooped as low as to sleep with Crocodile and Daz Bones, but they had not satisfied her in the way she wanted. They were nothing compared to her blue pheasant. _But it's different for you Zoro. Sanji loves you more than you will ever know. Mihawk is no good for you. He will only bring you pain. Shanks just wants to fuck around and he is about to die anyway._

"Very well," Zoro said as he let go of Shanks hand, "I was about to go to sleep."

Mihawk smiled, "perfect. Red hair, do you wish to join us?"

Shanks smirked, though his infuriation was visible, "we are back to formalities."

"Just answer the question," Mihawk replied, "our relationship was severed the moment you called me by his name when we were trying to work things out. Now not only will I take him from him, but I will also make love to him on your grave."

His eye was now on Shanks' wound, "I see you infected my cut with the poisonous plant I continued warning you about."

Everyone watched as Mihawk went through his pocket and pulled out a little bottle, "I occasionally poison myself with that very plant. So I carry some ointment with me all the time."

He chuckled as he returned it into his pocket, "I wonder how far you are willing to go."

* * *

Yeah I know, it's a bit of a crap chapter. Hope you enjoyed it still. Next chapter will be good...I promise?


	8. Almost caught

Buzzing :) I officially have 1000+ views. Makes me so happy. Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing and favouriting as well as following. Thanks to AnonymousZorolov, TheMasterSushi13 and Kostka as well for the lovely comments. Okay, now that's out of the way, story:

* * *

**Franky's eyes shot open when he felt the shivering Usopp wrap his body around him. **

**"I just got the 'something-bad-is-about-to-happen-so-cling-onto-Fr anky' disease," Usopp squealed as Franky removed him with ease.**

**"You are super annoying," he said as he looked to the lump in the bed, "Brook I can't believe you are able to sleep through this."**

**There was silence. Usopp nudged the lump to find that the blankets were only filled with air. Usopp began to scream as he jumped onto Franky and buried his head in Franky's neck. He looked up at Franky with his large eyes filled with fear, "protect me."**

**"I thought you were the brave warrior of the sea," Franky mocked as Usopp jumped up and held his kabuto in his hand.**

**He posed and grinned, "Aye! I am the great captain Usopp. I fear nothing at all! To prove it, I am going to walk out this door!"**

**He marched out and Franky just sighed as he decided to follow behind, just in case he needed back up. **

**"You would think after two years..." Franky sighed, but stopped mid-sentence as he tilted his head to the side.**

_"Don't leave me," Chopper whispered in his sleep as he rolled towards Robin to find there was no one there to cuddle. Every time he had a bad dream about losing Dr Hiluluk, Robin would wrap her numerous hands around him. He grit his teeth as he, reluctantly, rolled towards Nami. She was not the first person who came to mind when someone wanted to cuddle. _

_"Nami?" Chopper said in a quiet voice. He jolted up when he accidentally fell to the ground. _

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"_

_He turned the light on to find that both Nami and Robin were not in the room. Tiredly, he walked out in hopes of finding them both._

**_"Franky, Usopp? What are you doing out here this late," Chopper asked as he closed the bedroom door._**

**_"I came out to look for Brook," Usopp grinned as he stood tall, looking all mighty. _**

**_"Just wanted to see what was going on," Franky said, "things have been rather weird lately on this ship. And you?"_**

**_"Like Brook, Nami and Robin have also disappeared," Chopper said, "do you think we have an enemy on board?"_**

**_"There is a possibility," Franky nodded, "anything can happen. We are wanted people."_**

**_Their conversation was cut short when they saw the light in the kitchen was on. Franky looked to the side and saw a little boat tied to the ship. He remained silent. A sound was heard in the dark and they all held their breath, in an attempt of trying not to be heard. They let it out when the saw it was only their captain sleep walking towards the kitchen. _**

**_"Luffy is more than enough to handle the enemy," Usopp laughed nervously as Franky nodded. He let out a yawn and walked back to the room. Usopp 'phewed' as he followed behind._**

**_Chopper watched them as they left, "I need to find Nami and Robin."_**

Mihawk corked open a bottle of wine and poured the contents into the wine glass. Sanji had bought it especially for preparing the meat Luffy had bought. Nami was being too nice to him. All he could do was obey. Nami could be a formidable foe when she truly wanted her way. She was certainly milking the money out of Mihawk though. He had watched her steal some treasure from Mihawk's boat when everyone else had left for the kitchen.

Sanji could not help himself but check out his physique. Like Shanks, his shirt was unbuttoned, leaving his chiselled chest on show. He was well-built. Not as muscular as Zoro was, but muscular nonetheless. His neatly cut beard and moustache added definition to his already handsome face and he could not help himself but get hypnotized by his gaze. He shook his head and turned to face Shanks. He had silky red hair that was nearly down to his shoulders. His lips did not look soft, but they were not exactly ashy. He then turned to his favourite man in the world -Roronoa Zoro. His green marimo looking hair was messy, his eyes mesmerizing. Everything about him made his heart skip a beat.

Zoro sat by Shanks, glaring at Mihawk, "what happened when I left?"

"That is none of your concern Roronoa. Are you not happy I am here?" Mihawk said as he removed his hat, revealing his obsidian hair, "do you not wish to come a little closer, so that we can catch up on what you have been doing since you left my side?"

Sanji growled, almost biting his cigarette. Robin looked at him. Mihawk had proven to lack the ability to be discreet, but that was probably on purpose. He had already said too much though. He implied he was in love with either Zoro or Shanks. He had _dirtily _made a very suggestive comment towards Shanks, asking him how far he would go for his medication. Now he was flirting, in a way, with Zoro and Sanji could not take it. He could not watch someone swoop in and do something he longed to do. He waited for Zoro to overreact like he usually did. He wanted Zoro to say something smug, but Zoro remained silent as Shanks held his hand, visibly for everyone to see.

Nami caught a glimpse and just sighed. She had not pictured Zoro as the goldigger type. Clearly she had been wrong about him. Sanji looked away as he felt a lump on his throat. Why were the two of them getting too friendly with each other?

The kitchen door swung open as Luffy sleepwalked his way towards the fridge door. He struggled to open it, not realising there was a lock on it. Sanji cursed under his breath, he had forgotten to make Luffy's midnight snack.

They watched as Luffy's hands stretch as Shanks and Robin chuckled at the young boy's appetite. Mihawk just briefly looked his way and continued on sipping his wine is if he had all the time in the world. Nami's eyes opened wide as she shouted "that idiot". She knew if he vroke the fridge, she would have to use their next lot of money buying equipment for Franky to make another. She could not take that risk.

"GOMU GOMU NO-" Luffy shouted as Sanji kicked him into the wall.

"Like hell you will," Sanji said as he went to pick up the unconscious Luffy.

"Was it necessary to use haki you shitty cook?" Zoro growled as Sanji closed his eyes and smiled. Zoro had paid attention to him. He may have been holding Shanks' hand, but the only person he could see was Sanji. If only...

Sanji, who still had his back towards everyone, got up and barred his teeth at Zoro, "Shut up marimo head!"

As he walked away, he grinned. He had known Zoro longer than anyone. He knew him better than anyone and he understood him better. Shanks did not have that.

"Zoro..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Will try updating more frequently. Next chapter coming right up..soon. Like today.

So...Mihawk is a paying guest. Only Robin, Sanji, Nami, Zoro and Brook know he is there. Though Brook's whereabouts have not been mentioned, he is keeping tabs on everyone.

The only people who know about Zoro's secret are Robin and Brook, from the straw hat pirates anyways. Sanji loves Zoro, but no one knows that. Robin is pro SanjixZoro.

Mihawk has the medicine to help Shanks, but he won't give it easily. There is a catch.

Shanks is keeping Zoro close, hinting at the fact that Mihawk might just want Zoro back and he won't let that happen.

If they are not careful, Chopper might just get involved.


	9. The four letter word

Thank you TheMasterSushi13 and Kostka for your reviews. It'll probably be long, but will not exceed 25 chapters (hopefully). Thinking of doing like a sequel to this, but will see how it goes. Might make it like a 'trilogy' type thing. Hm...who am I rooting for. Well I was all MihawkxZoro, now I'm liking ShanksxZoro and SanjixZoro. At some point wanted to add Brook to the love triangle/square thing, but then I was like naah...don't want too many pairings. Speaking currently currently currently, I would say I'm all up ShanksxZoro though. They are just doing it for me. I enjoy writing them the most as well, because of Shanks' personality I guess. His just full of love and fun. Hardly ever serious.

I really hope Mihawk doesn't come of as an asshole. I'm going to try make him look like the good guy again. Though it might just be too late.

* * *

He took a sip and closed his eyes. It had a taste to it that he could never warm up to, but he knew _he_ would love it. During his stay at the Okama land with Ivan-kov, he had been taught everything he needed to know about cooking food as well as preparing drinks, from a cool summer's drink to the best sake. All he learnt was to revitalize the body.

"I hope he likes it," Sanji beamed as he poured it into a cup. He had not made much, seeing it was his first time ever making sake. He finished preparing Zoro's favourite snack and walked towards his room. As he was walking, he watched as Mihawk and Shanks argued at the other side of the ship, their voices hushed. He wondered what it was all about.

Luffy was messing around with Usopp, as Nami discussed something Brook. Franky was down in the basement, working on one of his special machines. He opened the bedroom door to find that Zoro was not in.

"Robin?" he frowned, "what do you want?"

"Oh, if you are looking for the swordsman, he is exercising in the crow's nest," Robin smiled as she looked at the sake and then Sanji, "you made that?"

Sanji nodded, trying to hide his triumphant smile.

"SANJI FOOD!" Luffy shouted as his stomach rumbled, "I'M HUNGRY."

His hand stretched towards Zoro's snack and Sanji hit it away, balancing the tray that was about to fall, "I'll make you food when I come back! This food is for Zoro!"

"HOW COME YOU ARE MAKING FOOD FOR ZORO FIRST!" Luffy yelled some more, "I'M MORE HUNGRY THAN HIM!"

Usopp nodded his head, "yes Sanji, it's very weird that you are making food for Zoro first. You usually make food for the girls and then us after. What is that line he always says?"

"Yohohoho," Brook laughed as he sipped his cup of time and passed the map to Nami, "ladies first."

"The food is going to get cold cook," Robin intervened, "you should go give him his food."

Sanji felt beads of sweat form on his brow. If it was not for Robin, he didn't know what he would have done. Quickly, he walked towards the crow's nest to find that Shanks had also made his way there. He was standing by the window watching as Zoro exercised, his top half naked as he lifted a large weight with his finger. He was a beast if anything.

"I made you some food you shitty algae," Sanji said as he placed the tray down and placed a cigarette in his mouth.

Zoro stopped what he was doing and placed the weight down before wiping away the sweat that was glistening in the sun's rays with a towel nearby. He looked at Sanji and then the food, "I'm not hungry, shitty cook."

He frowned as he examined Sanji's face. He could swear a flash of pain had crossed Sanji's face, but he could also have been wrong.

Sanji tried to keep his composure as he blew the smoke into the air. He thought of the nights he had spent preparing the sake so that it would come out the way it had. He had perfected further on his skills of preparing Zoro's snack, so that it could compliment the sake. He had done it all for him and he had refused to take it.

"Well, I'm hungry," Shanks laughed as he walked towards the tray and took a sip of the sake, "hmm, this certainly has an interesting taste. Did you make this?"

Sanji nodded as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He watched as Shanks drank the sake to the last drop. Licking his lips as he ate the snack too, "this tasted really good. The snack went very well with the sake."

He sniffed the tears back and smiled weakly, "I..er..I best be going now. I need to prepare some food for Luffy and the others. Erm, you know."

He stopped talking and smiled again, "you know how Luffy gets. With the appetite and all. He certainly eats a lot. And he loves eating food."

An awkward laughter escaped his lips as Zoro looked at Sanji. Shanks laughed along, oblivious to the hurt in his laughter, "YEAH! Luffy certainly eats a lot. With a cook like you, I wonder who wouldn't."

"Er..yeah," Sanji laughed, "of course. Um, er, thank you for the complim-"

He choked as he pressed his lips together, took a deep shaky breath and turned round as a tear rolled onto his cheek, "compliment."

He quickly left the room as Shanks turned to Zoro, "what a peculiar guy."

Zoro smiled politely as he turned to face Shanks, "never mind him, Chopper stitched up your wound again and I worked up quite an appetite exercising."

He walked towards Shanks, "I'm going to suck you dry."

There was a laugh from the door. Zoro and Shanks turned to find Mihawk standing by the door, "mind if I join?"

"As a matter of fact," Shanks replied, quite hostile as he removed his shirt, "I would prefer if you didn't."

"I was not talking to you Red hair," Mihawk said as he walked towards Zoro, "remember what we talked about the other day Roronoa. I am willing to comply if I get to make a mess out of you, with him watching."

"What is he talking about?" Shanks asked as he turned to Zoro. Zoro looked away, unable to make eye contact.

"We're talking about your medication Shanks," Mihawk chuckled, "are we not Roronoa?"

He placed his black sword down as he approached Zoro. His hat, shirt and shoes followed.

"Zoro-san?" Shanks called out. In the end he forced Zoro to look at him, "what is the meaning of this?"

Mihawk pushed Shanks away from Zoro as he pulled his back against his chest, the both of them facing the confused Shanks. Shanks watched as Mihawk's hand found it's way into Zoro's pants, as he remained silent. His eyes facing the other way.

"Should I quote what he said," Mihawk grinned as he caressed Zoro, "I will and I quote 'do as you wish with me, if it means you give Shanks the medicine'. He then added that it was best that we kept quiet about it. So that you never found out. He feared that you might just be against it. Now Red hair, will you allow me to ravish this young man in your presence, so that you may live or will you stop me and die?"

Shanks smashed his hand against the wooden floor and glared at Mihawk, "like hell I won't!"

"Stay out of this!" Zoro shouted, "this is my choice Shanks! I would have slept with him even if it wasn't because of your health. I love him!"

All three men stood in the crow's nest shirtless, their clothes scattered around the room. Glares of pure hate were being passed from one person to the other. Zoro gasped as Mihawk touched his sweet spot, making him pre-cum. This won him a smile from Mihawk as he liked the white juices from his hand to Shanks' disgust. He was provoking Shanks, and everyone knew it, "I love you too Roronoa. You do too, don't you Red hair? That is why you are dying in the first place. Because you love him, but the feeling is not mutual. He said it with his very lips. Now keep silent and watch. Watch me make love to the man you love."

He forced Zoro to face Shanks, "and watch him enjoy every second of it..."


	10. Final words

So a friend challenged me to make Mihawk good. Therefore from this moment onwards, I will turn him into the most loveable character, after being a little more evil. I know, you must be thinking that he has no redemption. I kind of agree. His been hurting Zoro's feelings since the first book, but I assure...you are going to love him. Well, only the people who are rooting for a certain someone. Also been receiving some plot help from Maybelady to make it as plausible as possible, so yeah, some of the credit goes to her lol :) Hope you enjoy what I have in store for you guys. Thank you for the long reviews TheMasterSushi13 and Kostka :) I really didn't mind x

* * *

Mihawk had forcibly covered Shanks' mouth and tied him down with help from Zoro. It had not stopped Shanks from struggling to free himself. Shanks watched as Mihawk got up from the floor and wore his clothes. The room was filled with his distinctive scent and that of sex. Zoro remained on the floor, his eyes not meeting Shanks'. As he struggled to get up, he heard a chuckle from Mihawk, forcing him to face him.

"That was fun, we should do it again," Mihawk grinned as he threw the medicine at Zoro. Relieved and happy, Zoro caught the bottle and opened to check inside. He had gone through all that for Shanks. Now he could have a speedy recovery.

"It's empty!" Zoro was far from amused, "why is it empty?"

Mihawk picked up his sword and looked up at Zoro, "watch your tone when you speak to me Roronoa. If you recall correctly, I never promised to comply. I implied that I would, but never said I actually would."

He looked at Shanks, who was unable to talk to him, "it's shocking how you are still alive and well. You must certainly thank the ship's doctor for his treatment. You should be long dead by now."

He walked out as Zoro let out a scream of frustration. He ran towards his swords, picked them up and followed behind Mihawk, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

He placed a sword in his mouth and Mihawk did not even turn back to pay him the attention he deserved. He continued walking, unfazed by Zoro's reaction.

"SANTORYU-" Zoro shouted as his head got hit hard by a punch he knew too well.

With razor sharp teeth, Nami bellowed, "IDIOT!"

If it wasn't for the crew mates staring at him, he would have cut off her head -the annoying witch.

Luffy frowned. He was growing uneasy. Something was fishy. He had played the fool like always, but he knew that there was something going on between Zoro, Shanks and Mihawk, but he did not know what. He spotted Robin looking at him and began to laugh.

"Usopp you're so funny," he said as he hit him on the back, "do an impression of Smoky now!"

"What are you doing?" Chopper asked as he was preparing more treatment for Shanks.

"Impressions of Marine officers, do you want to join in?" Luffy laughed as he looked up to find that Robin was not looking his way any more. He looked up towards the crow's nest. Shanks was in there. He had to find a way to go talk to him without anyone knowing.

"No, it's okay," Chopper replied, "but I will watch."

"I'll do Aokiji," Usopp said as Robin's eyes narrowed. Even hearing the sound of his name caused the adrenaline to rush through her veins.

"Shouldn't you be with Red hair-san?" Brook asked as he appeared out of nowhere. Zoro got up and ran towards the crow's nest. He had forgotten that he had left him tied down.

The run was tiresome. He did not know that the crow's nest was so far away. He could have sworn when he looked up, it had been right next to him, yet he had passed through the ship's basement just to get to it. He walked in to find Shanks shaking. Quickly, he untied him and removed the cloth covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Zoro apologized as he held Shanks in his arms, "I did what I did because-"

Shanks gestured Zoro to remain silent. He opened his mouth to speak, but he began to cough wildly. Blood splattered all over the floor as he covered his mouth. He continued shaking as his eyes threatened to roll to the back of his head. Zoro became more alarmed, wondering what to do.

"I need to take you to Chopper! Don't die on me Shanks!" Zoro begged as he prepared to carry Shanks away. He was growing colder by the second, blood still pouring down his mouth, "Shanks? CHOPPER!"

"Zoro-san," Shanks whispered as his bloody hand touched Zoro's face, a smile on his face, "it's alright. I guess this just means that my time has come. I really enjoyed my time spent with you. There is nothing Chopper can do now. I feel my life slowly draining away."

"Don't say that," Zoro said. Shanks' face had grown pale and his skin was growing cold. Zoro could tell that he was now fighting to live, without enough strength to do so.

His arms remained wrapped around Shanks, "Tell Luffy that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was not able to live up to our promise. All I had to do was wait for him to become the Pirate King, yet I cannot do that simple task. When Benn comes, tell him that he should do what I told him to do if this were to happen. He will know what I mean. Everything seems to be turning white now."

He let out a weak laugh.

"Shanks.."

"Your little orange haired navigator. Tell her that all my treasure is at-" he coughed once more as his eyes were closed. Zoro tried opening them, but all he could see was white. Alarmed, he carried Shanks down to the deck were everyone was. Luffy's attention was caught when he heard the bawling Zoro.

"Zoro, what's wrong with Shanks?" Luffy asked as he walked towards him, "oi! Zoro! Answer me!?"

Robin's hand flew to her mouth as she looked away. Mihawk frowned as he pulled out the bottle of medicine and looked at it, a tear dropping onto the bottle, "I was too late."

His hand squeezed it as he wiped them away and walked away from everyone. He needed to be alone. He could have prevented it, but he hadn't.

Chopper ran towards Shanks and searched for a pulse. Luffy watched as Chopper burst into tears and cried out, "HE HAS NO PULSE!"


	11. Dark side

I promised I would not kill Shanks guys! Love him too much :) His perfect for Zoro.

* * *

Zoro's ears were filled with the monotone beeping of the heart monitor as Shanks lay in bed. He had to receive help breathing from the machine Chopper had got Franky to make. His hand held Shanks' tightly as his head rested on the bed.

"Don't die," Zoro whispered as Chopper removed his gloves. Zoro looked up at Chopper who was now washing his hands, "will he be alright?"

Chopper shook his head silently. He was weary and upset. He had thought that after all those years spent educating himself about medicine, he would become a better doctor, but now he was unable to save this man's life. He tried to keep his composure as he explained the situation to Zoro.

"I mentioned from the start that there was nothing I was able to do," Chopper said, "that all I could do was prolong his life with some basic treatment. Well, his body is fighting against both the poison and the treatment now. This was triggered by pressure and strain put on his body. There is a possibility he engaged in some pretty rough exercise."

Chopper watched as Zoro's face turn red. He seemed to know exactly what kind of rough exercise Shanks had gone through. He cleared his throat, "please, continue."

Ignoring Zoro's unusual behaviour, he did so, "due to this, the poison has started to spread and unless if we receive the name of the plant and the antidote, he will die in less than a week. He will be lucky if he lasts two days."

Chopper's voice trailed off as he ran out the room. Zoro held Shanks' hand a little tighter. The door opened and Mihawk walked in. Zoro grunted and he got knocked out before he could say a word. Mihawk carried Zoro's lifeless body to the chair nearby and lay him there. He put him in a comfortable position and stared at the guy, "you deserve so much better Roronoa."

He ran his hair through Zoro's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead, rather paternally. He then went through the room looking for the equipment he needed. After covering his head and body with some protective gear, he removed the blanket covering Shanks as well as his bandages, "remember the first time I treated your wounds Red hair."

Smiling, he opened the stitches Chopper had put on him and he began to drain both the treatment and poison out of him, "it was that time we had our first duel. You were ever so vivacious and I got mad at you, thinking you were not taking me seriously. The whole time we were fighting, you were laughing. I assumed you were mocking me. It had been a friendly match, but I ended up leaving a cut on the hand you ended up losing."

He pulled out the bottle that had the medicine and administered it to him, "all you did was laugh it off. Even when our relationship ended, you just smiled the same old annoying smile you wear so well. I just wish that you could feel for me the way I feel for you...Shanks."

After stitching up his wounds and re-bandaging him, he cleared everything and left the room without saying another word. He looked at Shanks one last time before retiring to his room.

Robin yawned as she got ready to sleep. She closed her book and smiled, "Hawkeye Mihawk. He has been acting out of character ever since he came here. He seems to be a man who speaks so highly of pride, but he seems to have discarded his pride in the name of love. I never would have imagined. It certainly has been an interesting turn of events. To think both Mihawk and Zoro loved Shanks all this time. I cannot wait to see what happens."

An ear bloomed in Sanji and Luffy's room. She knew that Luffy had something to say about Shanks' health.

She heard plates cluttering around. _That must be Sanji._

_"Sorry Luffy," she heard Sanji say, "...but I had to do it." _


	12. Miraculous

TheMasterSushi13...have no idea. It's just in me to leave a cliffhanger. Love keeping the readers guessing. You know, the suspense and all. TO EVERYONE ELSE, thanks for continuing with the reading. We are 3/4 done with the story, I think :P lol. Well, they'll be another update after this one. Hope you enjoy. To the favouriter's thank you really means a lot. Thanks for all the support Maybelady, it's appreciated. Well, here we go:

* * *

Chopper was unable to sleep. He could not help but think of how Luffy was doing. They had heard Ace had died and now, Shanks was laying in his death bed. He felt the burden on his shoulder's. Luffy had specifically chosen him to be the ship's doctor. He had chosen a monster like him to take care of everyone else, he had put all his trust in him and with Shanks' coming death, the trust was going to be broken.

Devastated, he walked towards the room to find Zoro laying in a chair. Something was different. He looked at the heart monitor. Shanks' heart rate had been stabilised, everything about him fine. He opened Shanks' blankets to find that he had a new dressing, his stitches neatly done. There was no sign of poisoning. Chopper let out a sigh of relief as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.

As he wiped away the tears he took a better look at the stitches. There was something about them. It was not merely the hand of just another pirate who had done them. They looked experienced, clumsy, but almost as good as his own. As his hoof traced the stitches, he could tell that they had been done with love and care. He knew fully well that no one in the ship was capable of such skill. It had to be Hawkeye Mihawk. The fact that he had done it in secret meant that he probably didn't want anyone to know. Respecting his wishes, Chopper decided to remain silent about the whole incident.

He checked his temperature and other things as per usual before leaving Sanji to enter with the food for Zoro. He smiled as he talked about the progress with him. Sanji just smiled weakly, "that is good news."

"Oh, where is Luffy?" Chopper asked as he stood at the door, "I want to go fishing with him before we reach the next island."

Sanji froze and kept walking towards Zoro as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Luffy...eh"

"I'll go check on h-"

"No!" Sanji bellowed as he turned round,realising his voice had been raised, "I mean no. He does not wish to be disturbed. He is having a hard time with all of this. I will definitely pass the message on. I'm sure he would love to go fishing."

Chopper nodded without questioning Sanji and left. Sanji took a deep breath and exhaled. That was close. If anyone were to find out what he had done, there could be trouble.

He shook Zoro to wake up.

"Ero-cook," Zoro mumbled half asleep as he looked at Sanji. He looked at the golden hair lingering over his eye and the cigarette in his mouth. His eyes quickly opened as he got up and walked past Sanji, "SHANKS!"

He looked at the red haired who rested in bed. Sanji watched as Zoor gently stroked Shanks' face, with a smile on his face, "you look so much better now...Shanks."

"I brought your breakfast," Sanji choked, "idiot swordsman."

"Yeah yeah," Zoro muttered as he waved dismissively at Sanji, "I'll eat it later. Just leave it there."

His eyes did not move from Shanks as he talked. Unable to take any more of it, Sanji marched out the room to find Robin conveniently at the door like usual. It had been a while since he had fawned over the girls. It was only a matter of time before people began to question if he truly had a perverse personality. The years of faking nosebleeds and turning to stone would have all been to waste.

"ROBIN-CHWAAN!" he grinned as his eyes changed into heart shapes, "you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks cook," Robin smiled.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING DELICIOUS TO EAT SO THAT YOUR BODY MAY FLOURISH," he wiggled away, "IN ALL THE RIGHT PLACES!"

When Sanji was out of sight, Robin quietly said, "not too shabby," before walking into the room to find Zoro eating on the bed whilst his eyes where fixed on Shanks. She wanted to see what Mihawk had done the night before. He had acted rather suspiciously when they had sat together like always. Something was troubling him.


	13. Clash of the bitches

Thanks for the reviews. Kinda sleepy but promised to do another update tonight so here it is. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

There was a lot of noise outside the room. Nami was ordering everyone around. They were nearing an island. Mihawk sat opposite Robin as they both read their own books. He had grown to like spending time with her, even though they hardly spoke together. Maybe that is why he enjoyed it so much. She never attempted to make any small talk with him and he with her. They both minded their own business and it seemed most of the Straw Hat pirates also kept their distance from her, making her side the most serene and peaceful place to be.

That is what he had thought anyway, until she closed her book and looked at him.

"Hawkeye Mihawk," she said as he lifted his eyes from the book, a gesture to show he was listening, "what exactly do you want here? Your situation differs from that of the Red haired yonko, so you must have a reasonable excuse. It's just that I've been trying to understand certain things."

"That does not concern you," Mihawk replied as he continued reading his book, before a hand grew out of his own and slammed it shut for him.

"Why don't we try having a proper conversation," Robin smiled. Though being Miss All Sunday had been an act, the personality had truly been hers. She knew there was no way she could have a proper conversation with the man before her without exerting a little dominance as well as sass, "..as adults."

She watched Mihawk's expression change into a rather mocking one, "that is very unlikely. Do I not need an adult in front of me to be able to do so?"

Robin smiled as she moved rested her head in her hand, looking at Mihawk. She had been right about him. He did have quite the sharp tongue, "you are certainly trying my patience. Please don't make me force you to have an _adult_ conversation with me, swordsman."

Both their voices remained soft and their tones calm as they sat before each other. They wore such beautiful smiles on their faces, from afar, they would have looked like the best of friends.

"World's greatest swordsman to you," Mihawk added cockily as he tilted his head to the side, calling her bluff. There was nothing she could say or do that could win his attention. He opened the book that she had closed and flicked through the pages, searching for the chapter he had been on. He did not have time to talk to her. She was not exactly boy toy material.

"I could not agree more," Robin replied with a rather sarcastic tone which earned her a quiet growl from Mihawk, "great lover too-"

She watched as Mihawk gave her a quick glance as he resumed reading his book.

"Well, according to Zoro, but then again, it could have been the Red haired Shanks?" she looked up with a rather thoughtful look on her face and chuckled, "I best be going. It seems miss navigator needs my aid."

"Wait!" Mihawk said. The last few sentences sure grabbed onto his attention, "what do you want from me?"

He was willing to pay as much as it cost to get her to remain silent. The world could not know about what he chose to do behind closed doors.

"You made it pretty clear that you were not interested in a conversation," Robin said as she got up. She spotted Brook in the corner listening in on what they were saying. He was always bad at hiding, and surprisingly was always in the right place at the right time -when it involved information that is.

"I may have changed my mind," Mihawk responded as he forced a smile. Robin smiled back and sighed.

"I may have too. I don't feel like talking anymore," Robin said as she walked away. She turned slightly to look Mihawk who had many questions he wished to ask her.

Robin stood by Nami's side as they discussed the next course of action. Robin watched as Sanji ran around, making sure the ship was fine. Usopp and Chopper were doing their part as well. Robin put a strand of hair behind her ear as she noticed Mihawk was looking her way. This was exactly what she had been going for.

_He'll soon be in your reach cook._

"It's weird," Nami commented as they almost reached the port, "Luffy is still not awake."

Robin remembered to the night before when Sanji had said -"sorry Luffy, but I had to do it."

Do what exactly? Was that why Luffy was still not awake? In any case, she had to find out what was going on.


	14. First ever kiss

It had taken them longer than usual, but they had finally reached the island. They put down the anchor and tied up the sails. Everyone, except for Luffy, Zoro, Shanks and Mihawk stood in a circle as Nami separated all the gold.

Usopp and Chopper's eyes beamed as they looked at the glistening gold, "cool!"

"Where did we get all this gold?" Usopp shouted, "we didn't have this much earlier?"

Chopper nodded his head as he also spoke loudly, "yeah. I thought that scary man was paying you with beli's and not actual gold."

Nami growled at them before hitting their heads, "it doesn't matter where I got it from. If you have a problem, then you can't use it."

Chopper and Usopp shook their hands, "no we don't have a problem."

Mihawk looked at them from where he sat. They were always noisy, even without their captain. He saw the gold and frowned. It looked awfully familiar. He looked away as he thought of what Robin had said. He was going through different theories as to how she knew what she knew.

"You're such a bad girl miss navigator," Robin smiled as Nami winked at her.

"Okay idiots, line up and listen good," Nami ordered as the crew lined up in front of the gold, "This is money to buy essentials only. After they are bought will we be able to buy what we want. We will stay here for a few days before we start travelling again. Try not to make any trouble okay."

"Sanji, buy the food supplies. Usopp, more cannonballs and gunpowder. Chopper, you said you wanted new equipment, but not just yet. You'll just have to buy books and other things. We will think about new medical machines a little later. We just don't have enough money. Is this the right amount for the cola? Don't forget we need more wood for that shelf in me and Robin's room."

"Should be enough," Franky smiled as he picked up his share.

"Brook, help Sanji with the food," Nami said, "we need a lot of food supplies. Me and Robin will go buy bath soaps and other things we need. Brook can you please tell Zoro to look after Shanks and Luffy. Okay Robin, let's go."

With that they left. Brook did as he was told and not long after, he had gone as well.

Zoro was snoring loudly when he felt a hand gently stroke his head. He opened his eyes to find Shanks smiling at him. Not knowing what to say, he moved a little closer. Was this a dream? Was Shanks really awake?

His hand was on Shanks' cheek as he looked into his eyes, "you're awake?"

Shanks tried to laugh, but it was painful just to move, so he just gave a slight nod, "have you been taking care of me this whole time Zoro-san? You have bags under your eyes too. I'm sorry I caused you too much trouble."

"Don't say anything," Zoro said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Shanks' forehead, "you have nothing to apologize for."

He moved to Shanks' cheek and kissed him, "I'm just glad you are fine."

"Zoro-san..."

_Luffy opened his eyes. He felt rather dizzy. Something didn't feel right. He rubbed his head and began to walk. _

_"Ow," he moaned, "I feel so tired. It feels like that time Sanji-"_

_"SHANKS!"_

_Luffy struggled out of his room and opened the door to Shanks' room. He quietly walked in, his voice unable to rise. _

**_You promised never to do this Sanji.._**

Zoro stopped kissing Shanks for a while, "did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shanks asked as he desperately looked into Zoro's eyes, begging for him to continue kissing him, "we are the only ones on the ship with the sleeping Luffy and Mihawk. You're probably just hearing things."

"Yeah I guess," Zoro said as he continued kissing Shanks, with much more passion this time. Both their eyes were closed, but this time they could hear the sound. It was the sound of footsteps and they were so close by. They both opened their eyes and found Luffy standing against the wall with a smile on his face.

"SHANKS! You're alright!" He said as he ran towards him and dropped to the ground, before lifting himself up again, "I thought you were going to die."

His head titled to the side, "Zoro, why were you kissing Shanks?"

Zoro turned red and looked to the side, "er...because we are very close friends."

He titled his head to the other side, "we are close friends but you never kiss me Zoro."

Zoro swallowed hard as he looked at Shanks who was now laughing hard, despite the pain, "yeah Zoro-san. Why don't you kiss him too?"

He took a deep breath and looked at his captain who looked rather hurt, "well...you've never asked me to."

Shanks laughed even louder as a smile crossed the young captain's lips, "kiss me Zoro."

Shanks winced in pain as he wrapped his hand round his ribs. The pain from laughing was just too much for him to bare, though it was a sight not seen everyday.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked as Luffy enthusiastically nodded his head, "erm...okay. Fine then. I will er..kiss you."

"Yosh!" Luffy said as he puckered his lips, "come on Zoro!"

Zoro stood before Luffy and looked at the eager captain. The moment their lips touched he pulled away and smiled awkwardly as Luffy crossed his arms, "no! The one Shanks got was better. Do you like him better than me? Hmm?"

Zoro turned to face Shanks for help, but it seemed he had no intention of doing so.

"Fine, I will do it properly," Zoro said. Luffy puckered his lips and closed his eyes again. Zoro took a step forward, "here goes..."


	15. Confession gone wrong

Kittycooljade, TheMasterSushi and Maybelady, thank you for the lovely reviews. Yes Maybelady, you guessed correctly. Sanji did *insertspoilerhere* yeah that. You were right all along. Hope you enjoy this guys. Thanks for the people who continue to read, followers, favouriters and reviewers. Its because of you that I receive the motivation to write each chapter. Love yall! Sorry for the late update. Had a rather hectic day today, but won't get into that now. We're here for the story not my problems SO enjoy!

* * *

Tears poured down Shanks' eyes. They were of both pleasure and pain. He watched the horrified look on Zoro's face as he watched Luffy spit and wipe his tongue.

"That was disgusting Zoro," Luffy said as he rubbed his lips a little too vigorously, unnecessarily emphasising on how much he hated what he had gone through, "we should never do it again."

Zoro slowly nodded his head. He was relieved that Luffy was not going to make a habit of kissing him whenever he felt like showing how much of a "close friend" he was to him, but at the same time, his heart was slightly aching from the rejection.

Luffy abruptly stopped as he stretched out his hands, "Zoro...hold me."

Confused Zoro looked at him for a while before Luffy began to fall to the ground. He quickly grabbed him before he fell to the ground and sat on the floor with Luffy in his hands. He hit Luffy's cheeks a few times as well as called out his name before hearing a soft snore from him.

Shanks turned his head to face them with effort before sighing, "I'd say he got drugged."

"Drugged?"

Shanks sighed, "When Mihawk got bored of my talking he would usually slip a pill a two to make me fall asleep. I am guessing that Luffy took my 'death' seriously and ended up..well like this. With crew mates like his, who needs enemies. Bahahaha!"

Zoro's hands balled into fists, "I couldn't agree more. There is the damned witch and lecherous cook. He certainly lacks a good eye when it comes to picking friends. It's not like this is the first time the imp pulled of a stunt like this."

His teeth were barred as he got a visual of the blonde haired cook, "he promised not to as well. I will not let him get away with this. Not this time."

"You two look good together," Shanks mocked to lighten up the mood. He disliked the murderous intent in Zoro's eye. He was glad when it left, only anger left in his eye.

"Did you not feel the slightest bit obliged to stop me from kissing him Shanks?" Zoro asked as he looked at the smiling red hair.

"I was curious as to know how he would react," Shanks replied, "at this rate, he will never find love. And a little bird told me that Boa Hancock has the hearts for him. Poor woman."

Zoro and Shanks began to laugh at how true those words were. Zoro then remembered about Sanji and picked Luffy up and lay him by Shanks' side.

"I can't exactly make any accusations without proof," Zoro said as he left the two of them. He walked away thinking of ways he was going to talk to Sanji. Little did he know, Sanji and Brook alongside everyone else had finished shopping and were only a few metres away from the ship.

He entered Sanji's room and began to rampage through his stuff. He looked out the window to find Mihawk sleeping on the lawn. A smile crossed his face. Mihawk looked ever so cute when he was sleeping, but the moment his eyes opened, the monster he truly was would return. Zoro shook his head and told himself to concentrate on the task at hand. A little black book dropped and he picked it up.

"This is Sanji's cook book," he muttered as he opened it, "he is so obsessed with his cooking he keeps everything in here. I am sure if I flick through I will find a recipe on how to make sleeping pills. He truly is capable of anything."

True to his word, Zoro flicked through. He reached the middle and it was empty, which was weird because he knew Sanji had many more recipes. Knowing nothing was there, he just continued flicking through the pages nonetheless, until he reached a page with his name written on it.

"The damned cook," he muttered as he turned over the page, "dear diary?"

"The hell," Zoro whispered, reading the first page of his diary.

**_Baratie_**

_Dear diary, _

_Today a young man walked into the restaurant. Not many attractive men ever come. In fact, none can match his beauty. He had luscious green hair and his smile was far too bright. His lips were just perfect though I cannot say the same about his personality. He is rough on the edges and doesn't seem too intelligent, which will make taming him a rather easy task. Their captain will be working here for quiet a while, giving me enough time to do so._

_ They say the quickest way to a man's heart is through their stomach and I am one hell of cook. Speaking of which, if he were a dish, I would gently..._

Zoro's cheeks turned red as he read through how Sanji was planning on preparing him. He held in a gag and flicked a couple of pages forward.

**_Thriller Bark_**

_Dear diary,_

_Blah blah blah..._

"I don't think there is anything about me in this chapter," Zoro sighed. When he was about to turn over the page he caught glimpse of his name. He wondered how he had missed it. It had been emphasised on by the change of ink colour and large love hearts that followed after.

_He loves me so much he was willing to lay down his life for me. When he tapped me lightly in the side, I felt his love in the ruthless action. As I was falling, everything blurred except his face. I see myself with no other. I shall make him mine. A man with a heart like his can not be found anywhere. _

"THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Zoro shouted, but he could not drop it. He was shocked that Sanji was harbouring such feelings for him and he wanted to read everything there was to read. He read nearer to the back.

_Last night I cried myself to sleep. For the past few years, I have been gathering ingredients to make the perfect sake for Zor xx. I have spent sleepless nights attempting to make it for him. My hands bled, my feet swelled, but it was all worth it. After all, my two years away from him made me realise he may never feel for me like I feel for him. That is why I have decided to do what I can to keep him happy, but not draw too much attention to myself whilst doing so. I watched as Shanks.._

"Oi, stupid marimo," Sanji startled Zoro, "what happened in here? Where is Luffy? What are you doing in here?"

Sanji noticed that Zoro was hiding something and tried to look, "what are you hiding there?"

"Nothing," Zoro lied as he tried to walk away, but received an unexpected kick from Sanji, sending the book flying onto the floor. Sanji's face was filled with horror as he saw what he had been holding onto.

"Get out!" Sanji shouted as he glared at Zoro, "that is private! You can't just open things that don't belong to you!"

"No! That is perverted!" Zoro growled as the cook sat down, with the bags of groceries, "I will not have you write such...things about me."

His head was buried in between his legs as he hid it in shame, "you think I enjoy it? Loving you? Damn I wish I could love Robin or Nami, but it had to be_ you._ Apparently love does not work like that. You don't choose who you fall in love with. It just happens."

"Even so," Zoro added, "you choose what you write down!"

"Dammit! This is why I always kept my feelings to myself!" Sanji growled, still not making any eye contact with Zoro, "you are too dense for me to have this conversation with you. You know nothing about love! You only care for your stupid swordsmanship! Do you have any idea how embarassing this is for me? Did you take any time to consider that maybe you are hurting my feelings!"

Zoro scoffed as he shook his head at Sanji in disbelief, "I don't know about love? Well, I will tell you what I know you mellorine, I am not and never will be in love with you. Lecherous pervert."

He slammed the door shut as he walked back to be with Shanks. They just did not go well together. They were like fire and ice, water and oil, light and darkness. There was no way in hell that they could peacefully co-exist and live under the same roof without going at each other's throat's. The two of them were just incompatible. A match made in hell.

As he walked away, he wished he could forget what had been said and un-read what he had just read. He did not want to know what went through the shitty cook's mind. He had seen it coming however. He had known that his relationship with Shanks was too perfect and trouble was slowing brewing itself in a pot not far from them. Frankly, he had been right.

_Damned cook.._

* * *

No cliffhanger :) Took a lot of effort. I was aching to leave it at Sanji walking in...


	16. A bestfriend's lip lock

Thanks to the brilliant Maybelady for going through this chapter and helipng me out. It's always nice having someone who believes in you and supports you as well as giving you such harsh constructive criticism :'( *sob. Anyways thanks to the reviewers and readers, yeah no one has been favouriting lately -no of course I'm not begging for favouriters. I mean it is up to you *sob sob. MOVING ON! Hope you enjoy this and TheMasterSushi13, you're amazing :) had to just put it out there. Onto the story:

* * *

Nami looked at the horizon with a smile on her face. It had been three days since they had gathered their supplies as well as new clothes for her. It had been awfully quiet and peaceful without Luffy shouting around in excitement. The tranquillity was slowly growing on her. She watched as a healthy and happy Luffy walked her way with Zoro, who was supporting Shanks. Nami face palmed. Luffy had already forgotten their promise to each other. She turned round to see if anyone was going to comment on this, but they were all pre-occupied. Robin and Mihawk were sitting in their usual spot, reading their books without saying a word or sharing a glance. This had become an everyday norm really. Usopp was watering the garden near them and Chopper was not far off. He was gladly grounding more medicine for Shanks' treatment. Franky was fixing up one of the failed mechanics on his body, Brook watching him with interest.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the conversation between Luffy and Zoro.

"Yes. You're so good at it as well. Where did you learn how to do that?" Luffy grinned.

Zoro helped Shanks sit down comfortably before turning to face Luffy, "I used to practice on many things. Pillows, frankly it was the look on your face that told me you needed it. I thought I would break you at first, since you're so scrawny, but then remembered you were rubber so I did not have to think twice with each thrust I made."

Chopper felt a chill run through his body as he and Usopp both gawked at the two of them with wide eyes.

"It was uncomfortable having Shanks watch the whole thing," Luffy frowned, "he was laughing too. SANJI FOOD!"

"Oi, be careful when you eat again," Zoro said in a rather stern voice, "I don't want to repeat the Heimlich maneuver on you again if you choke."

There was a sigh of relief from almost everyone as Luffy got ready to rocket himself through the kitchen door, but as if on cue, Sanji walked towards them with it.

Mihawk closed his book.

Though he never said, he always enjoyed the cook's meals. He had never eaten anything quite like the food Sanji made. He was certainly going to miss it once he had left. When Sanji placed the plate of hot food in front of him, he could not help the greedy smile appearing on his face. It would not leave to the point that he had to cover his mouth with the napkin in a rather gentleman-like manner. He wanted to maintain his persona as enigmatic and aloof.

"This," Sanji said as he placed a plate in front of Zoro, "is for you."

Sanji watched as Luffy's hand stretch and grab the plate before throwing the contents down his mouth.

"NO! Luffy, don't eat that!" Sanji yelled as everyone turned to both Luffy and Sanji. Sanji watched as Luffy chewed the food and once he swallowed he made a face, "Sanji, this food doesn't taste as nice as all the other food you make."

He burped and walked away as Sanji looked at the glaring Zoro. He had certainly stooped a new low. Zoro stopped glaring when he felt Shanks' hand touch his thigh. Angry that his plan to feed Zoro his worst food ever had been a failure, he walked away and once again barricaded himself in the kitchen like he had been doing since his conversation with Zoro.

"Something is wrong with Sanji," Luffy commented as he roamed around, searching for more food to steal, "he has been giving me too many snacks ever since I woke up. He has also stopped smoking."

Everyone gasped. Luffy was right. Sanji was not smoking any more and not many ever recalled him ever leaving the kitchen except to go take a shower or use the bathroom. Robin looked at the kitchen door from were she sat and frowned. She then looked at Zoro who seemed to be having an argument with Shanks. She had not listened in on them for a while. Who would have known a few days without doing so meant missing out valuable information. An ear bloomed under the table where Shanks and Zoro were.

"Look I know you're not one to apologize first and I understand that," Shanks told Zoro, "hell Mihawk never apologized for anything he ever did and I put up with it because I knew I was not perfect either and he was able to look past that. But this is completely different. Mihawk and I were not in a crew together so whether we hated each other or not did not matter, but you two are. For Luffy's sake, try to work out your differences. You may continue to hate each other for all I care, but you should talk and make sure that if an enemy appears, you will both be able to put your emotions and feelings aside."

"I have nothing to talk to him about," Zoro growled as he ate from Shanks' plate.

"Don't be stubborn," Shanks said, trying to remain calm and collected, "you are mostly on the wrong. Out of curiousity you read his private thoughts, made him know you had read them. He confessed his love and you acted like a dick. He told you he was hurting and you just added to it. Can you seriously look me in the eye and tell me you _really _have nothing to talk to him about?"

Zoro got up and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm not going to put up with this."

With that he walked away as Robin looked with utter shock. _No Sanji! It was too early for you to confess your feelings. And you were so close to having him. You could have waited after Shanks had left. Only then could you have..._

She got up and left for her room. Hearing what had happened had taken her appetite to eat and will to read. She had wanted Sanji and Zoro to be together. The trials and tribulations they faced together as a crew would have strengthened their relationship as lovers. It had been a dream of hers to watch the tow of them together.

* * *

Zoro yawned as he woke up to find himself laying on Shanks' bandaged chest. He quickly got off and stretched his arms out. Shanks moved to the other side of the bed as Zoro got out of bed and looked out the window. It was night already. He could not believe that he had fallen asleep since the time he had argued with Shanks. Their very first ever argument and it was all the cook's fault. He sat down as he thought about how he felt about the whole situation. He had many mixed emotions. He did not know what to think about everything that had happened. Sanji loved him, but he had never looked at Sanji in that way.

_Then what way do I look at him? What is he to me? A crewmate? No, his much more than that. I would say a friend? No. So much more? He is like a brother? We are always fighting, but deep inside we care for each other. I could never bear the thought of losing him. But I do not love him in that way. Or do I? No...I don't. I love Shanks and he loves me. Or likes me a lot. Enough to call me his lover anyways. All this thinking is just too much for me, a barrel or two of sake will do the trick. _

He left the bedroom and walked to the basement to find that there were only barrels of cola. He wondered where they could be and ended up wandering into the kitchen. He found the table filled with food as Sanji was cooking and Luffy eating away whilst snoring in between. Sanji froze at the sound of the door closing as he turned round to find Zoro in his night wear. His top tight, almost making him look bare. He could see the outline of his chest, causing his mind to think thoughts he had long provoked. He looked away and politely asked him to leave. He was not in the mood.

"No," Zoro replied as he walked closer to Sanji. Luffy heard Zoro's voice and woke up from his deep sleep. Before he could say anything, he noticed the tension between the two, so continued eating without drawing attention to himself. He looked to the side and saw Robin's ear on the table. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. What was her ear doing in the kitchen? He could not care nonetheless, the food was too nice. When he noticed that Zoro was walking his way, he closed his eyes and continued on eating.

"Please," Sanji repeated, "just leave."

We need to talk," Zoro said as he pulled the chair beside Luffy and sat down, "I just want to apologize for my insensitive behaviour towards your...feelings. I was shocked and did not know how to react to the situation."

A plate shattered as Sanji swung round to look at Zoro, "Sorry? Fucking sorry? Don't make me laugh. You think your shitty sorry will heal these fucking wounds you gave me with that unrefined tongue of yours. Huh? Will that sorry rock me to sleep at night? Hell it won't fucking change the fact that this happened. So take your sorry ass elsewhere and go spew that shitty nonsense to someone who cares! You do not fucking understand anythi-"

"THAT IS WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO BUT YOU WON'T GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Zoro shouted as he banged his fist on the table. He stopped and thought of what Shanks had told him earlier and calmed down, "I like you and this friendship, or whatever this is. The past happened and there is nothing I can do about it. I hurt you and I'm sorry. I did what I did and said what I said, I've apologized so let's move past it."

"Get to the point," Sanji said as he fried the onions, his tone changing into a rather sarcastic one as he asked, "what exactly are you trying to say? You want us to go back to holding hands and watching as the sun sets!?"

Zoro gritted his teeth together. Every morsel in his body was aching to beat the shit out of him, but he had to be patient and atone for his wrong doing, "something like that. Let's work past this and remain friends. If not for you, then for Luffy's sake."

There was a moment of silence. Luffy was listening to everything they were saying but could not process a word they were saying, letting on grasp the seriousness of the situation.

Sanji sighed as he placed some more servings of food in front of Luffy was clearing away the others, "for Luffy."

"So no more late nights cooking food, right?" Zoro asked as Luffy's eyes opened.

"No! I can't have that!" Luffy blurted, "I want to eat my food all night."

Sanji and Zoro froze, realising that Luffy had heard everything. When he continued talking about the food they realised that he did not care much for what they had been discussing earlier. Zoro sighed. This was the second time Luffy had caught him out, but not even understood the situation. It was best this way anyways.

"I'm glad you are friends again," Luffy said as he took a big bite of the meat, "Zoro you should kiss Sanji to show him that you are best friends again."

Sanji turned red and looked away as his heart thumped really hard.

"No that won't be necessary," Zoro replied knowing that he had gotten away with it the first time a little too easily. He had hoped Luffy would never bring it up, but he had.

"Sanji, Zoro always kisses people when they ask him too," Luffy announced proudly, "ask him. He kissed me too."

Sanji looked at Zoro and Zoro glared back at him, "well I guess since he kissed you, it wouldn't hurt."

He had a rather smug look on his face as he asked Zoro for a kiss. Luffy nudged him and beckoned him to go and do it. After thinking about it long and hard, he walked towards Sanji.

"No! No! Zoro! You did it all wrong," Luffy said as he continued eating, "kiss him like you kissed me. Remember it was long and you stuck your tongue into my mouth too. How will he know you are close if you don't kiss him properly? I'm sure his going to like it like Shanks did."

"Shanks?" Sanji asked as Zoro grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer, kissing him in a way that would hopefully make him forget what Luffy had said.

He certainly had a big mouth. Sanji melted in his arms as he remembered the times they had almost kissed. The time when they were hit by the Noro Noro Beam and the time that he had pretended to be dreaming about Nami, trying to get an accidental kiss from him. It had been a fail when he noticed that he had been awake and had had to pretend being angry at him. Slowly he placed his hands on Zoro as well, whilst Luffy clapped his hands thinking that kissing was something close friends did.

Shanks stood outside the kitchen door with one hand on the handle. He could not believe what he was seeing...

* * *

Sorry TheMasterSushi13, the cliffhanger couldn't be helped.


	17. Bad meets evil

People! Don't hate Robin. She is really nice :D x Thanks to everyone for reviewing, reading and stuff. Still working on good Mihawk, though it seems I may have failed. I can't help making him evil :') Onto the story:

* * *

Mihawk watched as Robin turned each page of the book from the corner of his eye. Her face was glowing, and so was Sanji's. They both seemed to be in high spirits. For some reason, Sanji's food tasted even better than it usually did and he had resumed smoking once again. Everyone was happy, everyone except for Zoro. He was having a hard time talking to Shanks. Shanks would not talk to him later on allow him to touch him. Robin chuckled as she watched Shanks struggle up the stairs. It had been far too easy. Thanks to Luffy, she had managed to place a wedge in their perfect and impenetrable relationship.

_~Flashback~_

_Robin entered Zoro and Shanks' room upon hearing Luffy's suggestion for Zoro and Sanji to kiss. Without wasting time, she shook Shanks to wake up and when he did so she put her acting into action, "the kitchen light is on and I am afraid someone might have come. I was actually here for Zoro...Sorry to ask but are you strong enough to fight?"_

_She received a nod, "I can always use my haki."_

_"Great, well let's go," Robin said as she helped him to the kitchen a smirk on her face._

Mihawk's concentration was no longer on the book before him anymore. It was on Robin. He followed her gaze and noticed that Zoro and Shanks were not as close as they had been just the day before, "is this your doing?"

She turned to face him and replied quietly, with a smug look on her face, "may you please try not disturb me whilst I read, Hawkeye."

"You're going to tell me everything," Mihawk ordered sternly as he placed his book down.

"I will do no such thing," Robin responded as he looked back at Shanks and smiled. Zoro seemed in pain, but she knew it was only for a little while. He was going to find some one so much better. Yes, he was going to end up with the man she wished him to have, the man who he truly deserved.

"I know you noticed that the gold that insolent girl stole from me was no ordinary gold," Mihawk said, hooking her in, "what if I told you that I found that gold at some ancient ruin. That the island I just left had a poneglyph? Would that change your mind?"

"You think I will easily fall for such a simple trick as that," Robin replied bitterly, not knowing whether or not to call his bluff or not, "you are going to tell me where the poneglyph is and in turn, I will keep your dirty secret a secret."

Mihawk smiled as he crossed his arms and smiled her way. She knew that smile. It meant trouble. Spending some time with Mihawk had allowed her to get to know him a little better. He hardly ever smiled and when he did, it was never a good sign, "tell them."

"What?"

"Tell them. Tell them how I slept with Roronoa and Red hair both on numerous occasions. Go ahead and tell your captain that man he loves and adores was engaging in coitus with his first mate," Mihawk replied as he got up, grabbing Robin's wrist, "why don't we go somewhere private and..talk."

Robin's eyes widened. He had outsmarted her. No one had ever done so. Not after Aokiji anyway. Obediently she walked behind him, watching as Shanks continue to shun Zoro.

They sat in the crow's nest as Robin explained most of the details. Mihawk nodded and at times even corrected her. It seemed he had was not called 'Hawkeye' for no apparent reason. His eyes saw all. Even though he was unable to bloom his eyes and ears round rooms, he sure knew what was going on. Once Robin had finished, he sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I despise working with others," he began, "but it seems we have a mutual goal. I can assure you that Zoro and Shanks will never be, but I am not as foolish as to think I can accomplish this on my own. Are you willing to work with me, in order to put an end to their relationship."

Robin smiled. This way, it would be much faster if she had him by her side. Though both of them were not willing to take orders from the other. She feared that collaborating with him would prove disastrous, but decided to take a chance on him, "Sure. I have told you all I know. Now tell me the location of the poneglyph."


	18. Reconciliation attempt

Sorry for like taking YEARS to update. Anyways, chapter is up. Yes TheMasterSushi13, I am a helpless case lol.

**IMPORTANT** (_okay, not really but please read_):Well just for some information, just wanna say that Brook's role is not important at the moment so don't mind him. His just taking everything in in this particular story and that is all he is ever going to do. His time to shine will come. Yes, Luffy is causing a lot of problems because of his innocence :'( Mihawk is going all in. Just what hope is there for Zoro and Shanks? Will they ever get past this turmoil?

I should so be a T.V presenter you know. Anyways...story:

* * *

Nami's face began to twitch as she walked towards Sanji with an angry smile and a bloodthirsty fist, "what do you mean there is no food?"

It was no secret that Sanji had been spending his night's recklessly cooking food for Luffy. Nami had known him to be a responsible man, when it came to food anyway, so she had not commented on his odd behaviour. Naturally she just assumed that he was using expiring provisions, but never had she thought it was their actual food.

"Don't be mad, Nami-swaan. I made sure to keep enough food for you and Robin-chwaan," Sanji grinned as he danced around; taking no notice of the threat that was advancing his way. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, lying down with his head smashed in.

"For goodness sake' Sanji. When are you ever serious!? You just can't do that," Nami growled, pulling out strands of paper and huffing, "there is an island nearby. We were planning on travelling straightforward but that won't be happening because of _some_ idiot. Since it was not part of our plan to stop there, it would be sensible if some people go and the rest stay. You know the drill, pull out the paper. Whoever gets the red mark will leave in the little boat."

The crew did as Nami told them. Nami's forehead vein began to pulsate as she saw the people she was going to go to the island with, "I know where the island is so I have to come. Sanji knows the food we need, the rest are needed to carry the food and that will be Usopp and Chopper."

"I can't," Chopper replied, "I have to perform an operation on Shanks right away. His stitches need to be removed."

"I'll come," Robin smiled and Nami agreed. Luffy protested, but Nami would hear none of it. They both got onto the mini merry and left for the island.

"I want to go too," Luffy sulked as he looked at Franky, "hey. Let's take the mystery shark thing. Zoro paid me a lot of beli's to keep his very dirty secret safe."

Everyone looked at Zoro as his cheeks turned a light red. _Stupid Luffy. _Zoro watched as Shanks glared at him.

"How low will he stoop?" Shanks muttered under his breath as he walked away, still struggling from the effect of the poisoning, "He kisses Sanji and pays Luffy to remain silent about it."

Zoro rubbed his bum a little. He knew getting Shanks' name tattooed on his butt cheek was not wise -especially when Luffy enjoyed playing with people in the shower. The only way he got him to keep quiet was when he suggested to pay him money to go buy himself some meat, but that was a failed plan seeing he had just told everyone where he got the money from. It was only a matter of time everyone found out.

He shut his eyes. He knew he should not have snuck out of the ship at night when everyone was sleeping the night they had been on the island. It had been foolish of him to think that the tattoo would spice things up in the bedroom. Shanks had suggested it, but that did not mean he had to go ahead and do it.

Frustrated, Zoro followed after Shanks like a lost puppy as Mihawk looked at them both from under his hat. He could not let them talk. When it came to love, Zoro had proven to have quiet the silver tongue. He knew this from firsthand experience. Even as cold-hearted as he was, Zoro had managed to soften his heart. A few more months with Zoro and he may have forgotten Red hair.

The three of them were alone. Luffy had left with Franky and the ship doctor was going to ground some medicine for Shanks. That was good; it meant he would have time.

"I wonder what is going on now," Brook whispered to himself whilst watching Shanks and Zoro enter the medical room. He had been hiding in the cupboard the moment he had heard Nami talking about leaving the ship. He had wanted to stay and look through Sanji's diary after hearing the argument between Zoro and Sanji.

"Shanks, I talked to Sanji," Zoro called out after him, "we were able to talk things through. I took your advice."

"From what I saw, it seems you did more than just talk things over Zoro-san," Shanks grinned, rather infuriated to hear the sound of his former lover's voice. What hurt him the most was the fact that he wanted to go on with their relationship like nothing had happened.

"What you saw?" Zoro asked, confused, "wait, what?"

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it, Red hair," Mihawk said as he walked into the room, interrupting a very important conversation.

"Stay out of this Hawkeye Mihawk. Shanks, what? What are you talking about?"

"I was thinking maybe we could have a meal together," Mihawk said, walking past Zoro, "as friend's of course. I respect that you are with Roronoa and will not try anything. I promise."

Shanks looked at Zoro who was standing in front of him and smiled at Mihawk, "wherever did you get that idea. I'm a single man."

"You have always detested by bound down by relationship's haven't you," Mihawk smiled, "you know. Today marks the day you lost your arm and gave that young boy your straw hat."

Shanks smiled and looked at Mihawk rather bewildered, "you remember?"

"How could I forget? I regret what I did that day and want to make it right," there was a hint of lust in Mihawk's eyes, "by any means necessary."

"Our very first break up," Shanks said, reminiscing on the pain. How Mihawk had rejected him completely.

Mihawk looked at Zoro and gave him a slight nod of respect? No. He was mocking him. Mihawk was a cruel man with no heart. He did not do anything in secret. If he was to steal a man from another, he made it a point to do it in the presence of the lover. He was indeed a ruthless love machine.

Shanks smiled at Zoro as if nothing had happened, "I am craving a large chocolate cake."

"Shanks..listen," Zoro said but was interrupted by Chopper.

"You need to leave now Zoro," Chopper said as he walked in with the grounded medicine, "Shanks, may you please remove your top so that I can begin."

"May I please have just a few," Zoro pleaded but cut off by Shanks.

"You need to leave now Zoro-san," Shanks said as he began to undress his top half.

* * *

I know the chapter is a bit :/ but will be updating later on tonight. PROMISE! Thanks to those who continue to read, reviewers :) and those who are following and favouriting.


	19. A second chance

Thanks to KittyCooljade & TheMasterSushi13 (my regular reviewers) for doing what you do best. I always enjoy what you have to say about the story and your reviews are always hilarious. Demanding updates and all. Like I promised, Here is a new chapter. Will try working on the next one immediately. Can't promise having it up by tonight, but will have it up tomorrow morning or afternoon. U.K. time anyways. Hope you enjoy:

* * *

Shanks was resting peacefully. The worst part was finally over. He was still having trouble walking, but with Chopper's therapy it was all going to come to pass. The words "I am craving a chocolate cake" continued ringing inside Zoro's head as he trained in the crow's nest. But he was no baker, nor did he know anything to do with baking. He was a swordsman, not a cook.

He jumped down and wiped the sweat off his face to find Mihawk reading away.

"I will not let him go without a fight," Zoro said which earned him a hearty chuckle from Mihawk, "I will take everything you hold dear Mihawk –your title and your pride. Without that you are nothing. Just a mere pirate-"

"Having dinner with Red hair," Mihawk cut him short, "jealousy is such an ugly thing Roronoa. Very unattractive trait to have. Now be gone. You're such an eyesore."

"Watch the way you speak to him," Sanji replied as he walked on deck with bags of food, "also never forget that I cook your meals. Those words might just be your last."

The rest of the crew members walked up with sacks of food and barrels of cola and sake. Mihawk had the mocking expression he loved so much, "saving your damsel in distress."

"Shut up you shitty cook," Zoro growled.

"Your comeback was too slow shitty swordsman," Sanji growled back, "you looked so pathetic."

"Sanji! Stop your lollygagging and get the food in the kitchen. Usopp, you come up with another one of your diseases and I swear I will make you taste my fist," Nami shouted, "where is Franky, Brook and Luffy? They need to help put away the things. Is Chopper not done with the operation yet? Just how long does it take...Usopp! Quit slacking off. Zoro, you don't seem to be doing anything productive, help everyone else."

She rubbed her hands together and smiled at Mihawk, "you just keep on reading or doing whatever it is you were doing. It is your beli's that paid for all this food after all."

Mihawk scoffed and turned the next page. Zoro glared at Mihawk for a while before he went to help everyone else.

* * *

Nightfall came.

Franky and Luffy were still nowhere to be seen. Everyone had eaten. Usopp and Chopper were playing a game together whilst Brook took this time to go searching for Sanji's diary. Nami was in her room, drawing the island they had been on onto her large map. Shanks was having dinner with Mihawk. It was rather romantic. Robin smiled as she looked at how far Mihawk had gone. There was a table that Mihawk had actually set up with his own two hands. Roses were in a vase Robin had bought with her money. The white table cloth was immaculate, with polished silverware. Sanji used only the best plates he could find to serve their meal. He even placed the Straw Hats finest wine in the middle of the table for the both of them.

Zoro took a peek and found Shanks at the peak of his happiness. He had never seen Shanks look as radiant as he did at that moment. He looked at his rough hands that knew only to hold a sword and decided it was time they learned to do things differently. It was time he baked his first ever chocolate cake. Swallowing his pride, he walked into the kitchen to find Sanji washing the dishes.

"Oi, shitty cook," he said as Sanji wiped his hands and looked at Zoro.

"What do you want from me marimo head?"

Zoro looked into Sanji's eyes. He could not help but remember their kiss. That was the first time he had inhaled in Sanji's true scent. He had smelt of fruit salad and something else. Something he could not quite get his finger on.

"May-you-please-teach-me-how-to-cook," Zoro said quietly and hastily, but Sanji heard every single word.

He placed a cigarette in his mouth. He had never thought in his wildest dreams that he would hear Zoro saying such...words.

"What? I did not hear that."

"I SAID!" Zoro said loudly before his tone and volume dropped low, "teach-me-how-to-cook."

"What?"

"MAY. YOU. PLEASE. TEACH. ME. HOW. TO. COOK?"

"No," Sanji said as he continued doing the dishes, holding in his laughter. Zoro seemed rather desperate. This was not something seen every day. So he was going to sever the moment.

"Fine," Zoro smiled, folding his hands, "to think I wanted to kill time with you."

He waited for a reaction and when he got none he began to walk out. Sanji stopped him when he had opened the door, "maybe we _could_ cook this one cake."

Zoro smirked as he closed the door behind them, "very well. Where do I start?"

"How about washing your filthy hands marimo," Sanji smiled.

* * *

Shanks looked at the food. He could not help but feel guilty. He had not even given Zoro a chance to explain himself. From the looks of things, Zoro seemed to have a reasonable explanation for what he had done. Maybe he could give him the benefit of a doubt. He had acted immaturely and it was time he handled it like a man. Truth was, as much as he enjoyed the company of Mihawk, he enjoyed Zoro's company twice as much. Just seeing his face made him feel all fuzzy inside, staring into Zoro's eyes came with a tingle. He did not have that with Mihawk.

"Excuse me," Shanks smiled as he got up, "I'm going to the rest room."

"Do you need an escort?" Mihawk winked but Shanks politely shook his head, "do not take too long. I am missing you already."

_Clingy. _Zoro never missed Shanks when he went to the toilet. In fact, Zoro gave Shanks some time to breath and do as he wished. He looked into Zoro's room to see if he was there but he wasn't. He saw a flash of green walk past the little window on the kitchen door. Zoro was in there. He began to walk towards the kitchen door. Zoro deserved a second chance.

* * *

Sanji watched as Zoro mixed the cake mixture and laughed at him, "you are too rough with it. Mix it properly like so..."

Sanji stood behind Zoro, his hands over Zoro's hands as he helped Zoro mix the cake mix. Zoro felt Sanji's hair tickling his face.

"You got some of the mixture onto your cheek Zoro," Sanji whispered.

* * *

Shanks could not hear what the two were saying, but they seemed to be rather intimate. He watched as Sanji licked some chocolate off Zoro's cheek and he closed his eyes. He could not bear it any more. Zoro did not deserve his sympathy. He was done with him. Completely. He walked towards Mihawk and pulled him up, "I know what you want Mihawk! Take me. I'm all yours. You don't have to pretend that this was just a friendly meal."

Mihawk smiled as he took Shanks on his offer, "is that really wise Shanks? I will not be able to hold myself back. You are already struggling to walk."

"Not to brag, but I am a Yonko," Shanks grinned at Mihawk, "if this is all it takes to take me down, I certainly do not deserve the title."

"I'm going to make you eat those words, Red hair," Mihawk replied. Robin smiled as she watched the two of them walk away, still worried about he incident between Zoro and Sanji in the kitchen. Were they going to recover? She was glad, however, that Shanks had not seen Zoro's reaction, or they would have patched things up too easily.

* * *

Zoro felt a hot tongue against his cheek and pushed Sanji away, "hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," Sanji apologized as he took a step back, "I just thought-"

"It's okay," Zoro sighed, "let's just finish the cake okay."

Sanji nodded as he looked at Zoro, "again. I am very sorry."

Zoro just shook his head. He could not let such trivial things get between the way of him and getting the cake ready for Shanks. He had to make things right between them. Truth was that the last few weeks with Shanks had been better than his whole two years with Mihawk. He could not just easily brush them off. Like he had told Mihawk, he was not going down without a fight.

* * *

Robin chuckled as she flew down from where she sat. It was all so fun to watch. Everything was going according to plan. Yes, a few hearts were going to be broken along the way, but it was all essential. Brook watched Robin. He knew she was up to no good and the relationship between Shanks and Zoro was the way it was because of the collaboration between her and Mihawk. He could not let them get away with it, but there was no explaining how he knew what he knew. Furthermore, he wanted to finish reading Sanji's black book. It was too funny. It was almost as good as reading his hentai books which Zoro disapproved of.

He had known something was wrong with him the moment he had asked him if he wanted to go peeking on Nami bathing, but never had he thought that he was the type who enjoyed peeking on Usopp and the others. No wonder why he had asked Luffy what other parts of his body he could use the gear third on. The pervert.

"Yohohoho," Brook laughed as he turned onto the next page, "your hair is like a field of green grass..."


	20. Love him tender

I have the most fun writing Mihawk because he thinks that Shanks wants him back but really :/ yeah...then he gets cocky with Zoro it is just too much for me. I feel like laughing at him. But yeah, poor guy. I was going to make Brook an important character later on, but can't help it. His time to shine is...NOW! Okay, that last sentence was a bit cheesy about his shining time and what not but yeah. TheMasterSushi13, Maybelady, Kittycooljade thank you guys for the reviews -yes TheMasterSushi13, even though you just blatantly threatened me *sob sob*. Okay, I'm over that. Everyone else, thank you for reading, like the chapter before and thanks in advance for reading this one. Gosh I do have a lot to say:

* * *

Zoro watched as the angelic looking psycho walked out Shanks' room with his clothing in his hand and nothing but his briefs on. For someone who was doing the walk of shame, he seemed to have quite the smug look on his face, "you're not going to give him up without a fight? Don't be absurd. I have been a part of Red hair's life long before you were even born. Know your place."

He dipped his finger into the chocolate icing and licked it off, "not bad for a first time." He slipped into the dark as Brook frowned.

"_Zoro-san_," he whispered as he watched Zoro open the door. He had been pro Sanji and Zoro, but he did not want it to happen like this. He had to find a way to intervene. But first...

"Yohohoho," Brook laughed out loud as he read the next sentence in the book, "when I was walking away from him, I could feel him checking me out with his loving eyes."

_The poor fantasist. Sanji needs to seek help._

He heard the door shut. Zoro was in. On a normal day he would have gotten a little closer to hear what was going on, but it was no normal day. He had an interesting book in his hands and did not intend to put it down any time soon.

Shortly after, the door closed and Zoro walked out on the verge of tears.

* * *

"Stupid Marimo head," Sanji growled as he washed the dishes, "He did not even stay to help with the washing up. He looked awfully happy though."

He heard something slide into the room and found a piece of paper on the floor. There was a message inside. He had not seen the crew's handwriting, so he could not tell who it belonged to. The contents were rather puzzling.

_Sanji,_

_Shanks is wasting food. Also..._

He could not read the rest of it out loud. He looked at the paper wondering who had written it. He was not stupid as to think the person had no ulterior motive, but he had to succumb to the person's little game. After all, food was involved.

Without wasting a second, he walked towards Shanks' room and knocked twice before budging in.

"Eat!" Sanji shouted as he noticed that it was the cake Shanks was not eating. He frowned. Zoro had gone through all the trouble of baking that cake only for Shanks to not eat it. The feeling was familiar and it made a part in his heart ache at the memory.

Shanks laughed really hard as he looked at Sanji, "saving your damsel in distress."

It was as if Mihawk and Shanks were cut off from the same cloth. Sanji shook his head as he took a draw of his cigarette, "I hate it when people waste food. I don't care if you are fucking Yonko and that you also have the protection of my shitty captain. If you as much as waste even the tiniest crumb on my watch, I will end you."

"All talk, but when push comes to shove, you will barely-"

"I was not done talking," Sanji said, "the idiot swordsman put a lot of effort into this. You don't know how many tries it took for him to get it right. He made this for you."

"With you licking him all over," Shanks scoffed as he turned round to face the wall, "leave."

"What are you talking about?" Sanji said, "I don't know who told you this, but they clearly didn't see the whole thing. He pushed me away."

Shanks' eyes widened as he turned to face Sanji, "and the kiss?"

Sanji began to laugh at Shanks, "you are jealous. Is this what this is about? Well, Zoro came to talk things through. Luffy just so happened to be there. For some odd reason he was under the impression that friends kiss to make-up. He would not hear the last of it, and regrettably I was up for it, so Zoro really didn't have much of a choice. If he had not done it then, Luffy may have made him do it in front of everyone else. That is just the way he is."

Sanji took the cake and sat by Shanks, "I just got a letter telling me that Zoro loves you and not me. I was tempted to lie to you and make matters worse, but I can't do that. In fact, I've known for a long time. I was just in denial. Even when we were baking that cake, deep inside, I had a hunch that it was for you."

Shanks took a bite and licked his fingers, "I've wanted to eat chocolate cake since afternoon."

As he was chewing the cake he realised what he had just done. He had slept with Mihawk whilst Zoro was making him a cake. He watched as Sanji's face looked down, a hand covering his face.

"Treat him good okay," he smiled weakly, "he loves rice. He even names some of his attacks* after rice –the idiot marimo. When he is down, take him a rice ball or two and he will forget all his troubles."

The cake dropped from Shanks' hand. Sanji was in love with Zoro? He had thought it was the other way round all this time.

Zoro struggled free, but Robin's hands were holding him against Shanks' bedroom door -another over his mouth. He stopped struggling when he heard a voice speaking. It sounded like Sanji.

"He also loves a good pint of sake," Sanji continued. "He has this bad habit of falling sleep everywhere and anywhere. If he is shivering, cover him with a little blanket or something. He is too proud to ask for things sometimes, and too lazy to go get them himself. When he thinks everyone is asleep, he sneaks into the crow's nest and does some weights. I sometimes just watch him from aside. He looks most beautiful when he does what he loves best."

Had a tear just rolled from Sanji's eye? Shanks could not help but wonder. Either way, it was growing more awkward for him. He did not know what to say to Sanji's speech.

"When no one is looking, he even tries reading Robin's books," Sanji laughed quietly and sniffled back, "it's funny how he squints his little eyes and tries to make sense of what's written. I have a feeling that he can't read. He lacks direction too. His sense of direction is so bad he sometimes forgets the way to his room. Don't ever point it out to him though. He is in denial of the fact. Not to mention he always has an excuse for when he does so. Don't ever lead ahead of him. He will not follow. He will get lost whilst following you. Always walk by his side, hold his hand if he lets you."

Sanji remained quiet for a while as he wiped his face, "H-he deserves only the best. Treat him with love, gentleness and care. I know you probably feel it too, that electricity rushing through your veins each time your eyes meets his. The butterflies in your stomach each time he smiles your way. How everything blurs around you whenever he is in sight. How everything goes grey when your lips meet. His instinct to protect. How he is intelligent when it really counts. How he has so much love to give, even if he says different."

Shanks cleared his throat as he looked at the cake with a guilty conscious. Sanji crushed the cigarette his was smoking between his fingers.

"I..er...I got carried away," Sanji said as he got up, "do eat the cake. He made it...with love."

Sanji walked out the door and as he was about to run away he bumped into Zoro, forcing him to look at him with his tear stained eyes. Zoro turned round to find Sanji running away. He stretched out his arm to Sanji and when he was about to tell him to wait, Shanks stood at the door –getting ready to close it.

"Zoro-san?" Shanks said as he looked at Zoro, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to get the cake back," he said, "I was going to eat it with Chopper and Usopp since Luffy and Franky are still not back."

"I refuse," Shanks said, his lips and most of his face covered in chocolate, "you already gave it to me. I'm eating it and that's that."

Zoro looked back again to find Sanji was out of sight. He wanted to run after him. But what was he going to say when he got there?

_What you said back there was touching, but I genuinely do not feel anything for you?_

_I'm glad you share such strong feelings for me, but you are really not the one?_

_I know why you are crying so I came here to make it even more awkward for you?_

_I am really fluttered. Really. But you will always be just a friend? _

"Zoro," Shanks said as he held Zoro's hands, "are you willing to take back this foolish old man?"

Robin smiled when she noticed he was taking a little too long to reply as Mihawk closed his book. This was his cue. He gave Robin the book and took off the shirt he was wearing.

Zoro removed his hands from Shanks and looked back at the path that Sanji had passed. He could not leave him alone. He knew that the words would come when he got there. He had to go to Sanji. He watched as Mihawk walked their way. Feeling the pressure of the moment, he grabbed Shanks' hand.

"I am willing to take back this foolish old man," he replied.

Shanks let out a chuckle and pulled Zoro closer before whispering thank you into his ear. Zoro felt Shanks' chocolate rub against his cheek.

"I accidentally took your shirt when we finished making love," Mihawk said as he walked towards the two of them, "when you told me that you-"

Shanks grabbed the shirt out of Mihawk's hand and escorted Zoro into the room, "you will not breathe another word. What happened earlier...it was a mistake. Just forget about it. It never happened. Okay. We were just both using each other like we always do."

"Only that it hurts me most when you throw me aside like that Red hair," Mihawk said as he held onto Shanks' hand, "tell me. What does he have that I don't?"

"Everything," Shanks smiled, "he has everything you don't. He is the type of guy who is not afraid to cry. You never cry Mihawk. Hell, you hardly ever show emotions. Sometimes I feel so insecure having sex with you because you always have the same expressionless face. I can count the amount of times you have smiled over the past ten years with my finger tips. Good night Mihawk."

Mihawk stood outside the door as he watched it get slammed into his face. He looked at the door. It was not really his fault that he hardly ever gave a fuck. It took too much effort to care and far too many muscles were needed to show expressions.

He looked up at Robin for a brief second before walking away. Their hard work had been a failure. Breaking Shanks and Zoro up was going to prove troublesome, especially now that Brook had gotten himself involved.

Robin looked at Brook and Brook smiled before waving Sanji's black book at her and walking away. She stroked down her hair as she jumped down from where she was.

"Brook. Brook. Brook," she murmured, "just what am I going to do with you?"

A sinister smile crossed her face as she walked to find Nami already sleeping in their bed. Chopper was still with Usopp. She took off her clothes and got into the bed, "I'm going to show you just how far I am willing to go –my dear nakama."

A hand bloomed and turned off the light before Robin went to sleep.

* * *

I think two or three more chapters and I will be done completely yaaaay? If I'm really up to the task might even finish it tonight. We will see. Must say, I am having an extremely lazy day so no promises.

*some sites are saying onigiri is like a rice ball or white rice or whatever and some of them are saying that it means demon cleave. Demon cleave makes the most sense, but I'M GOING FOR RICE BALL BECAUSE I CAN! Plus it's my story. I can do whatever I like.


	21. Robin's comeback

Thanks to the new favourite and follower (: Also to reviews TheMasterSushi13 & Maybelady (thank you for pushing me into posting this chapter -had my doubts). Also a thank you to Li for clarifying that for me –now it makes sense. YES I AM SUCH A GRATEFUL PERSON. It seems I won't be having the MihawkxZoroxShank threesome I wanted so badly :'( ah well:

* * *

Robin stood at the rendezvous point. She let the wind blow her hair, allowing it to flutter in the breeze. She remained alert. Her eyes watching everything and everyone, making sure everything goes according to plan.

"The package," Chopper said as he handed over a plastic bag with clear powder. Robin looked at it. She could not see anything in it, but could feel that there was some sort of powder. Immediately she hid it.

"I knew you were going to come through in the end," Robin praised, "you are the best."

The strange figure smiled as he began to dance around, "idiot. You think complimenting me will make me happy..bastard. "

Robin smiled at the cute Chopper and walked away. Everything had now been set in plan. She took out the package again and looked at it, "with this, I will make sure Shanks is gone in a day, two at the most."

* * *

Panting, the both of them fell back onto their pillows. He fit perfectly into Zoro, as if they were meant to be. Most of all, he enjoyed watching Zoro's different expressions. He pulled off the ugliest faces Shanks had ever seen, but that was what he loved. Zoro hid nothing from him. He was completely his when they were alone in bed.

Curious, he looked at Zoro's scruffy hair and took its scent in. He had always wanted to know what it smelt of. Smelling people was his guilty pleasure. He took another sniff. He was not the slightest bit surprised when he smelt the chocolate emanating from him. After all, he had been baking.

He could not believe it was evening already. They had spent the whole night before and morning making up for the days they had missed out on. It was good that they both had an incredible amount of stamina. Shanks even noticed that Zoro was much more buff than when they had broken up.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked as he heard Shanks sniffing. He did not even have the decency to be subtle about it, "that's creepy."

Shanks grinned as he grabbed a hold of Zoro's ass, "and this isn't?"

Completely oblivious, Zoro looked up into Shanks' eyes with a rather confused look on his face, "what?"

Shanks nibbled at Zoro's ear before uttering the words Zoro wish he would never hear from him, "the tattoo of my name on your ass. I-I don't even know what to say. Disturbing? No, that is not the word I'm looking for. Obsessed? No, I only save that word for those who can surpass a _certain someone_, and you're not quite there yet. All this thinking is making me so...horny."

Shanks leaned in to kiss Zoro, but Zoro turned his head away, "you don't like it?"

"Of course I love it," Shanks laughed at the blushing Zoro, "now there is no possible way you could cheat on me. This belongs to me now."

"And to think I paid Luffy to keep quiet about this. He was so eager to tell you."

Shanks felt as if something had gripped his heart. He had not paid Luffy because of the kiss. In fact, if he had just given Zoro the chance to speak, maybe Zoro would have laughed it off and told him how awkward it had been kissing Sanji. He looked at Zoro. He had had nothing to hide from the beginning.

"I'm sorry," Shanks apologized, "I should have trusted you more..."

"That's all behind us now," Zoro smiled, "If I'm not mistaken, you said something about being horny."

Shanks laughed as he took Zoro once again.

* * *

"It's not often I see you out here in the dark," Robin said as Mihawk looked at her and then away again,"so.."

"Be silent," Mihawk said as he turned and leaned against the railing, "your voice is grating on my ear nubs."

"Insolent as always," Robin smiled.

Mihawk looked around. What was wrong with this ship? None of them seemed to fear him. Not even the slightest. The long-nosed guy and the reindeer seemed to keep their distance, but everyone else did not even acknowledge his power. When the navigator found out that he had run out of money to pay him, she had turned into an utter monster. She had even attempted to attack him and would have if the long nosed guy had not held her back.

He had known the captain was one crazy fucker. In all his life, only one person had ever dared stick out his tongue at him –Red hair. But on their first encounter, Luffy did so after seeing what he had done to Zoro. He had proved to be troublesome as well at the Marine ford War. The fact that he was still alive said a lot about him.

"What if I told you there I was a way I could make Shanks voluntarily come with you?" Robin asked, yawning in the process, "think over that. If you are still interested, come to me. But we will need to make hast this time because as we are speaking, their bond is growing stronger."

Brook gasped in his little corner. This was not good at all.

Walking to her room she spotted the hiding Brook and waved. She faced forward as her smile disappeared, "oh yes Brook. I have not forgotten about you yet. This time, I will make sure you do not stand in my way."

She chuckled to herself as she walked into her room. The end was drawing near.

* * *

Sorry for like the late update. I know it's only one day but still lol. Will be doing another later on today. To make up for it :)


	22. Talking of the future

So sorry. Had this chapter ready ages ago, but forgot to post it :/ Thanks for the reviews and reads everyone. Enjoy:

* * *

Shanks opened his eyes to find Zoro lifting weights. He smiled. He did not mind waking up to that same face for the rest of his life. He did not mind if it were to crease and wrinkle, if his green hair turned white and if his perfect pack was replaced by a beer belly. Zoro's good looks were only a bonus. What he truly loved was what was inside. Patting the bed, he called Zoro closer. Zoro scoffed as he continued doing what he was doing.

"I'm serious," Shanks smiled. Zoro could never take him seriously. His goofy smile always took away the seriousness of a matter. He placed the weights down and sat by Shanks' side.

"Just kidding," Shanks said as he wrapped his hand round Zoro's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled the swordsman into bed and once he was by his side he laughed. Zoro looked at him for a while with a smile on his face, slowly shaking his head before he ended up joining in.

"On a serious note," Shanks said, staring at the ceiling, "do you ever think of the future?"

"Yeah," Zoro smiled, "as the future world's greatest swordsman."

Shanks laughed as he ran his hand through Zoro's hair and grabbed it gently before pulling him closer to him, "I mean _our_ future."

"Our future?"

Zoro froze as his eyes closed. The torment of losing Mihawk remained. He had thought of their future and it had ended with him single and heartbroken. He could not bear the thought of picking up broken pieces of his heart from the floor any longer. He did not want to lose Shanks. Not even Mihawk had made him feel the way he did for Shanks.

_Sanji grinned as he looked at the rice balls he had made for Zoro. It was all so exciting. He was about to open the door when he heard the conversation going on inside. With his back against the door, he sat down and smoked his cigarette._

"Yeah, our future?"

_That was Shanks' voice. _

"I've never really thought about it," Zoro replied, trying to dismiss the topic. Why was Shanks doing this to him? They had come so far and everything was perfect now. Why did he have to ruin the moment by saying stuff like that? Why could he not let it be and enjoy living in the moment? They had just gone through an ordeal and needed to rest.

"I have thought of what I want to do now though," Zoro grinned as he began to remove his trouser, but was stopped by Shanks.

"This is something we need to talk about," Shanks said, "At the start; this was supposed to be a fling. I was going to leave you in the end and you were going to forget about me. Those were the conditions."

Zoro closed his eyes. He recalled those words. Shanks had told him not to fall in love with him, he had told him that he did not enjoy being bound down by relationships and also that if Zoro felt he could not meet these conditions, he should not sleep with him.

"Yeah..I remember," Zoro nodded.

"I've healed now," Shanks said, "My crew will be here in a few days time. I will have to leave you. We both knew this was going to happen."

He smiled and looked at Zoro who still had his eyes closed. Zoro opened his eyes when he felt Shanks lips against his, "...but I can't leave you though and I won't. I love you Roronoa Zoro."

That was the first time he had heard Shanks say his full name, "I love you too-"

"Just call me Shanks," the red haired said, but Zoro began to pester him for his full name. What was it?

Zoro stopped and looked at Shanks, "you said you were not going to leave me?"

"Yes," Shanks grinned, "let us sail the sea together. Let us go on adventures and grow old together. I want to be there to see your dream come true and I will help make it happen. We can spar together and I will teach you the way of the sword. After all, two masters are better than one. When you feel you are ready, I can take you to Mihawk. What do you say?"

_Sanji's hand flew to his mouth. He knew that all Zoro ever wanted was to be a swordsman and there was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass him. _

Shanks looked at the silent Zoro. Was he so happy he could not find words to express his feelings? "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? It's either you want to come with me or you don't?"

"I do want to come with you Shanks, but-"

"But what?"

"Stop raising your voice at me! Shanks, I love you. I told you that and I do, but...look at how Mihawk and I ended up."

_Sanji gasped. He could not believe his ears. Zoro had been in a relationship with Mihawk too. What other secrets were going to unfold. He ate the rice ball he had made for Zoro as he continued listening. It was good Luffy and Franky were still not back. Luffy would have baited him out._

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was ready to give everything to be with him. I was going to leave the crew. Shanks, you have to understand, I just don't want to make the same mistake again," whispered Zoro, his voice shaky from having to talk about his past. He had never disclosed this information to anyone.

"I should have known," Shanks laughed as he looked at Zoro, the both of them still in bed, "I really should have known you would do this! It always has to come back to him doesn't it."

"Shanks.."

"No! How dare you compare me to Mihawk?"

"You are not listening to me! I just said-"

"Oh no! I heard you loud and clear. You don't want to be with me because somewhere in that head of yours you think that I will leave you. You think that like with Mihawk, this will end badly. So this is what you always thought of our future together? You thought that our relationship had a dead end."

"Stop putting words in my mouth Shanks! I am not the one who stopped talking just because of a few things I saw and misunderstood. Could you not have tried to be an adult about it and TALKED TO ME?"

"Oh we got over that didn't we? We talked it over-"

"No, you pushed it aside and pretended like it never happened. You apologized and like everything else, you thought it was going to make everything all better. Well it's not! I don't think I could forgive you Shanks! Do you know what I went through? Did you even take the time to ask–"

"Oh yeah, because the whole world revolves around you doesn't it? You think I didn't go through a lot of pain as well. Watching you kissing Sanji and you looked like you were enjoying it as well."

"Well I did! You know what! I would do it again and again."

_Sanji grinned at the door, though he knew he was not supposed to, "yes Zoro. I feel the same way too."_

Hurt and lost for words he shouted weakly, "The cake you cooked was disgusting!"

"Not as disgusting as your face!"

They both glared at each other. Not bearing the idea of being next to the other, they both left the bed and began to walk towards the door. Sanji got up and took a few steps away from the door as it swung open. Both Shanks and Zoro were struggling to get through the door and when they got out they both looked at each other.

"MIHAWK IS A BETTER LOVER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" Shanks yelled as he walked away.

"I COULD NOT AGREE MORE!"

They walked in different directions. Shanks stopped and looked at Sanji, "bring me two barrels of sake please."

Sanji nodded obediently and walked away. Shanks slammed his fist into the wall next to him. It was back to square one again.


	23. Dracule Mihawk decides

Not gonna lie, got so happy when I got all those reviews. Love you guys :) :

-Maybelady, The Demons Rose, TheMasterSushi13, Cupid's lover.

Yeah I'm one of those people who get easily excited...

**IMPORTANT (just a clarification from last chapter)**:When I was reading this (this morning. Had most of the chapter ready by last night -most), I completely forgot the chapter before so I'll clear that out for those people who may have forgotten as well.

Basically Shanks and Zoro argued in the morning. Robin eavesdropped like she always does, but she was bathing. So this is basically the continuous of last chapter, but it's from Robin's side kinda. Just the beginning anyways. I know I could have said that in a few sentences, but I struggle summarising.

* * *

_*Morning*_

A laugh could be heard from the bathroom as Robin washed Chopper's back. This was perfect. No, this was beyond perfect.

"Are you okay Robin?" Chopper asked as he enjoyed Robin massaging his fur with soap, "you have been laughing for a very long time. It's scary."

"I'm more than okay, doctor-san," Robin smiled as she thought of the possibilities. It was only morning, but the day had started perfectly. Hearing Shanks and Zoro's argument had lifted up her mood. It was going to be so much easier than she had anticipated.

"Now I'll do your back," Chopper said as Robin removed her towel, "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you make me make that drug for you? For what purpose?"

"For me, of course," Robin lied, "it has been very quiet on this ship and I feel like it can bring some...life."

"I see," Chopper nodded, "don't use too much of it. If you do, don't fall asleep."

"Why?" she looked at Chopper and he frowned.

"I can't really explain it. Just don't okay. It won't kill you or make you sick or anything. If you do it by accident, come to me and I will reverse the effect. I fixed up an antidote that can help with the side effects and consequences of the drug. I was very uncomfortable giving you something so dangerous."

Robin picked Chopper up and placed him in her thigh, "you don't have to worry about me."

Her finger tapped his blue nose and Chopper laughed.

"I'm going to leave now," Chopper said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Robin watched as he left with a sinister smile on her face, "so I'm not supposed to use it all huh? Interesting. That is exactly what I am going to do."

She stood up and got into the bath, soaking her body in the warm water. It felt so good.

* * *

_*Evening*_

The frustrated Zoro lifted weights in the crow's nest shouting all the other things he had wanted to say to Shanks.

Sanji watched as Shanks went through the barrels of Zoro's sake. He knew Zoro was going to be mad, but maybe that is why Shanks was drinking them to begin with. He had not even stopped since after their fight.

Sanji knew he could not say much. He was a heavy smoker as Shanks was a heavy drinker. Like Zoro, he was also shouting hate into the air.

* * *

Mihawk looked at the crow's nest and then at the room Shanks was in. What was going on?

They had been like this since morning. Had they engaged in yet another argument? As he was wondering, he heard a familiar chuckle in the background.

_Nico Robin. _

"Hello there," Robin smiled. Mihawk had grown to dislike her smile. It looked so genuine yet it had a malicious motive behind it –always.

He nodded at her and she smiled some more.

"Have you thought about it, Dracule Mihawk?" Robin grinned, "Do you want to do this? Now is a better time than any."

"Will the skeleton intervene?"

Robin's smile widened, "I've already taken care of him. So, what will it be?"

Mihawk thought long and hard before his hand balled into a fist, "No. I will not do such a thing."

"Playing the saint now are we?" Robin smiled tauntingly, "See the thing is, I am not exactly giving you a choice."

Mihawk pulled out his black sword and placed the sharp blade against her neck, "you seem to be getting a little _too_ comfortable. Now -"

Robin's hand bloomed and hit the sword out of Mihawk's hand. More hands bloomed, "you could kill someone with that you know."

She chuckled as she walked towards him, "now give me one good reason I shouldn't snap your spine like a twig?"

She felt a hand grab her neck. He had broken from her grasp, with ease, "I don't care much for women. They are incapable of giving me a good fight and they fail to satisfy me in the bedroom."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, "He still loves you."

She was grinning at him again. He tightened his grip and the smile was replaced with a rather dangerous look –one daring him to tighten the grip if he wished to suffer her wrath. He did not fear her or anyone as a matter of fact.

"I will not fall for your lies, woman."

"I would change your mind on women, but I'm more of a woman than you could ever handle."

"And yet you can't free yourself from my grasp, you're as weak as all the rest."

"And you aren't? You may be physically strong. No swordsman can stand before you, but when it comes to your love life you are far too weak. You can't even keep the title of Shanks' boyfriend. You are pathetic."

Mihawk's hand began to tremble with anger, because he knew what she was saying was right. He let go of her and looked at the ground. He did not want to intervene. He was a man of honor, a man of pride. He had caused enough problems and he wanted to make his wrong right. He had hurt Roronoa in ways he could not imagine, and Shanks seemed to dislike him for some reason. They had found their happiness. He had to find his now.

"I'm leaving," Mihawk said. He knew if he stayed on the ship any longer, he would be tempted to take Shanks with him.

"One man's loss is another man's gain," Robin smiled as she looked at Mihawk, "Zoro lost Shanks, now go get him."

She threw a packet at him, which he caught, "pour all of that into Shanks' sake and he will be all yours."

"All mine?"

"Did I stutter? I trust that you will make it happen," she gave him a short wave and walked away, her fingers crossed. She was not sure if he was going to go ahead and do it. She took a look at him and noticed he was staring at the packet. That was a good sign.

She opened the barrel and looked in. Brook was still tied up and almost drowning in a sea of blood. She closed the lid again and tied the barrel up, "that was far too easy."

* * *

Mihawk looked at Shanks. He was drunk. He sat in front of Shanks.

"You look pitiful as always Red hair," Mihawk said, his hand holding onto the clear powder, contemplating whether to do it or not.

Shanks laughed as he chugged down yet another barrel of sake. Sanji came in with a few more and hit the barrel.

"These are the last ones," Sanji said, "I'll be retiring for the night now. Good night Shanks."

He looked at Mihawk and gave him a slight bow and Mihawk did the same.

He stood at the door and looked at him again, "try to keep the noise down. Everyone is sleeping."

With that he walked out and Shanks laughed as he talked about Zoro. He talked of how he missed the guy as well as how annoying he found him. He was contradicting himself.

"You really love Roronoa, don't you Shanks?" Mihawk asked as he saw Shanks hiccup and open yet another barrel. Shanks nodded and pointed at Mihawk.

"I love you too Mihawk," he laughed, "and I love Benn and Luffy and Yassop and"

He hiccupped again and placed the barrel by his mouth before drinking the contents. He placed it down and licked his lips, "I love everyone."

Mihawk got up and began to walk out. He touched the packet Robin had given him and contemplated putting it into his drink, but then decided not to. That is when he heard Robin's voice echoing at the back of his head.

_One man's loss is another man's gain._

_What if I told you there was a way I could make him choose you, voluntarily?_

_You're too weak. You can't even hold the title of Shanks' boyfriend._

_Unlike swordsmanship, honour and pride are things that need to be discarded when it comes to relationships. If you want true love, you need to play dirty. You have to be willing to go all the way to make the person you love yours. Even if it means locking them up in a basement until they finally accept you._

He had his doubts about the last comment Robin had made, but he knew she was right in one way or the other. Just how far was he willing to go for Shanks? Was he ready to discard his honour and pride for one man? He gripped the door handle. What was he going to do?


	24. Their undying love

Thank you Maybelady, TheMasterSushi13, Kittycooljade and erm guest for the beautiful reviews. Also thanks to the readers who continue reading :)

* * *

Shanks yawned as he woke up. His head was banging a little and it had grown dark.

"Zoro-san?"

Zoro was sleeping beside him. He shook him and Zoro opened his eyes. Shanks threw himself into Zoro's arms and began to laugh, his laughter filled with tears of joy.

"You came back to me," Shanks delighted, forgetting about his throbbing head, "I knew you would come back."

Zoro looked confused, but smiled and nodded, "er...yeah. Of course, I came back. Let's just put the past behind us? You know what...why don't we leave right now. Just you and me."

"Why the change of heart?" Shanks asked, rather suspicious.

Zoro gulped, "because I understand what you were saying earlier. Red hair...I mean Shanks, I love you and I want us...to...er...be together. Forever? Yes. And I can't wait any longer. Let us leave now."

Shank's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously, but then hugged Zoro some more, "I'm so glad. You don't understand how happy I am to hear you say those words Zoro-san. It seems all so surreal. I don't even know what to say..."

"Just say yes Re- I mean, Shanks," Zoro smiled. Shanks looked at Zoro. He had noticed that he winced at hearing his name. Or had that been his imagination?

"Zoro-san.."

Zoro winced again as if the name brought pain to him. Shanks was going to ask about that, but then looked at the door, "do you hear that?"

Zoro remained silent as he shook his head, "no."

Shanks got up and forced Zoro up with him. He had a large grin on his face, "I cannot believe this!"

He ran to the door and opened it, "Zoro-san come! I will introduce you to everyone. My crew is here!"

Zoro followed closely behind and watched as Shanks waved at everyone and hug them as if he were a mad man. Shanks was laughing and slapped Zoro's back a little, "Everyone this is Roronoa Zoro, the East blue swordsman who Mihawk was training. And...well, his my new lover."

Shanks blushed at the word lover and Zoro frowned as he looked the other side. When he noticed Shanks smiling at him he forced one too and nodded his head.

"Zoro! Benn is saying hi and you are ignoring him," Shanks smiled as he looked in the direction of Benn.

"Oh I didn't hear him," Zoro said, "hi Benn."

Shanks leaned into Zoro's ear and whispered, "his standing right next to you."

"Ah of course, um, hi Benn," Zoro said as he looked at Benn.

"Well, I will introduce you to them all individually on the ship. Let us get on!" Shanks laughed. He began to walk closer to the ship.

Panicking, Zoro ran and held Shanks' hand and sighed when he managed to stop him just in time.

"You know what, why don't we follow them with my...I mean Mihawk's boat," Zoro said, sweat dropping.

"Yosh!" Shanks yelled as he lifted his hands up in the air, "but it's a one seater."

"Exactly why it is perfect for the two of us. Now seat on my lap Red h-Shanks."

"Everyone!" Shanks shouted as he waved at his crew, "we are going to be right behind you!"

He turned to face Zoro, "did you tell Luffy?"

Zoro nodded his head vigorously, "of course."

"I can't wait till he becomes the Pirate King."

"Shh, Red...Shanks, just lay your head, yeah right there," Zoro said, "Just rest. We will be there in no time."  
Shanks snuggled up and sniffed Zoro, "you smell a lot like Mihawk."

Zoro's eye twitched as he laughed awkwardly, "you reckon?"

"Yes, Mihawk is the only person who can ride this as well," Shanks pointed out, "when did you learn how t-"

"Stop asking too many questions and comparing me to Mihawk. I learnt how to when I was staying with him. He taught me more than just using a sword. He is a very good man. Great man."

Shanks laughed as he ruffled up Zoro's hair, "if you say so."

* * *

Brook smiled in the barrel, but then it hit him. It was no time to sleep around and do nothing. Robin was up to no good and he had an idea of what was going on.

"I wished never to use this technique after Fishmen island," Brook said as he closed his eyes and sighed, "The things I do for Zoro-san. Dorororororo. Bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, bone, Bang! Boom! I'm out! Yohoho. Now I have to warn Zoro of Robin's plans."

Brook began to scan the ship in his soul until he found Zoro sleeping in the crow's nest with weights in both hands.

"ZORO-SAN! WAKE UP! ZORO-SAN!" Brook shouted as he thought of the goodies he had left in the barrel. He needed to return back to them soon, though most of them were now covered in his blood.

"Urgh! Brook," Zoro said as he woke up, "what do you want?"

"Shanks is leaving!"

"The idiot!" Zoro shouted as he jumped out of the crow's nest, "we were supposed to talk this through!"

He looked into the horizon and saw Shanks sitting on Mihawk's lap as they sailed further from the Thousand Sunny.

"I will not let you go so easily Shanks!" Zoro shouted as he dived into the ocean. He began to swim towards them.

Sanji woke up from the entire ruckus and went out to see what was going on, only to find Shanks sitting on Mihawk's lap as they sailed away, whilst Zoro swam after them.

"The idiot!" Sanji said as he took off his shoes.

"Don't do it Sanji-san," Brook said, "let him talk it through with Shanks."

Sanji looked at the soul and screamed. He had not seen Brook in that form.

* * *

Shanks looked up at Zoro, "I'm glad you changed your mind about coming."

"I'm glad too," Zoro grinned as he turned round to see the real Zoro on his way.

_Shit. This is not good. I never anticipated this! Just how did he find out? I thought the skeleton got taken care of!_

Zoro kissed Shanks and Shanks returned the kiss twice as passionate.

"I love you Zoro-san," Shanks said as more tears poured down his cheeks, "I thought I'd lost you forever. I did not know what to do! I was so devastated. Let us never allow argue like that again. Life is too short Zoro-san. That is why I made the selfish decision of taking you away from Luffy. I am not getting any younger. I don't have the luxury of waiting for you. I don't want to die with regrets and if I had left without you. I would have."

Zoro bit his bottom lip, filled with guilt at what he had done. He looked at the Thousand Sunny. It was not far. He could still- Shaking his head and increased the speed. He was not going to let go of Shanks. Red hair was now in his arms. Unlike the last time, he was not going to let go. Never.

The real Zoro continued swimming in as he told himself that he would not be a hypocrite, "I am just misunderstanding the situation. He has a good reason why he is kissing Mihawk. He has a good reason why he is sitting on his lap right now. He has a good reason why he is leaving me without SAYING GOODBYE! He MUST have a good reason. I know he wouldn't just..."

Zoro began to slow down as bitter tears poured down his cheeks. He had refused to eat anything and the intense exercise he had been doing since morning had now taken its toll on him. He watched as Mihawk and Shanks got further and further away from him. Slowly he began to drown into the water. He closed his eyes as his body sank into the deep ocean. His muscles were no longer strong enough to allow him to swim up and float until aid arrived. It didn't help much that he had also lost his will to live.

"ZORO!" Sanji shouted as he jumped into the water, "dammit all! You stupid marimo! Don't die on me!"  
Diving deeper and deeper into the ocean, Sanji swam as fast as he could. He looked around, searching for his love. He was not going to allow Zoro to die before him. Not a chance in hell.


	25. Mihawk's bitter tears

Had A LOT OF HELP from Maybelady with Shanks' conversation. Yes that awesome line Mihawk says was all her : ). Thank you so much for that hun. Also thanks to the reviewers for your reviews. Enjoy:

Robin anxiously watched as Sanji resurfaced without Zoro. She gripped tightly onto the deck rails, her teeth against each other.

_I'm too blame. If only..._

Brook, in his soul form, remained by Robin's side. He looked at the terror in her eyes, the sadness and sorrow in each breath she took and the guilt weighing on her heart. He could feel it all. She had made a huge mistake and she knew it. She knew that she should not have played the matchmaker. She knew that she had no right to have ruined relationships just because she felt Sanji was best for Zoro. Who was she to decide the fate of their relationship?

She dropped to the ground as she covered her face. She had made a huge mistake. If Zoro were to die now, she was going to take her own life straight after. She was no different from the people who had hurt her once in the past.

"Don't worry," Brook consoled, "Zoro would never die so easily. Yohohoho! I shall now return to my panties."

Robin watched as Brook returned back to his confinement as another gush of blood could be heard. She smiled a little at Brook's barrel when she heard Sanji's voice echoing, "ZOOOOOORROOOOOOOO!"

His voice was filled with frustration and there was a hint of doubt, as if he was thinking of the possibility of Zoro dying.

"Sanji.."

Using his haki, he searched for Zoro's presence, "Shit! His in danger!"

He dived deep into the water, using his tempo to swim faster. The monster was approaching Zoro and it was approaching fast. His heart smiled as he saw Zoro in sight. He reached his hand out to him, but the monster sunk its teeth into his flesh and began to swim away with him.

Burning with rage, Sanji's body burst into flames; causing the water around him to boil. With one kick, he fried the monster alive and retrieved Zoro before swimming back up.

Relief washed over Robin as she saw Sanji with Zoro in his hands. She let out a laugh as she wiped away the tears. It had all been overwhelming.

* * *

Night came to pass. The sun was shining brightly in the azure sky.

Shanks rubbed his eyes again. His head was banging and he felt so weak. This was not like most hangovers he had. This was a different. If he didn't know any better he would have thought he had been drugged.

Where was his ship? Where were Benn and everyone else? Just what was going on?He looked at Zoro. Was he seeing thing? Zoro had black hair. He shook his head and looked at the direction of which the ship had once been in. It really was not there.

"Is there a problem," Zoro asked, "Red hair? I mean Shanks?"

He looked again. He was certain it was Zoro. It was Zoro's chest he had his head against, but the hair was not his and his voice now sounded more like Mihawk's. Confused he let out a short laugh and looked forward again. Something was not right.

"You need to stop fidgeting...Shanks," Zoro said as Shanks looked at him, scrutinizing every detail. Was this some kind of dream? What was real and what wasn't? Was he going to wake up back on the ship with Zoro still mad at him? Was what he saw before him just a manifestation of his mind's desires?

He began to pinch his cheeks until Zoro stopped him, but they were not the hands of Zoro that touched him. If this were a dream, he would have woken up, but he was still stuck in this world.

"Zoro, I'm so confused," Shanks admitted, his eyes now closed, "everything around me seems so distorted. I keep thinking you are Mihawk. I..I don't know why."

His hand was on his forehead as he tried to understand what was going on, "where is the ship?"

"Ship?" Zoro asked, "there never was a ship. You got so drunk you thought there was-"

"I know what I saw," Shanks replied as he looked up to find that he was not sitting in the lap of Zoro but that of Mihawk. But how? He left with Zoro. He was certain, "Mihawk! What are you doing here?"

Mihawk smiled realising that the effect of the powder had worn off, "why I have been here the whole time, Red hair."

He paused as Shanks tried to free himself from his grip, "I mean Shanks."

Breathing heavily, he tried to free his hand, but Mihawk was too strong, "LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO GO BACK TO ZORO-SAN! WE STILL HAVE TO TALK THINGS OVER!"

"Where you not happy just now, Shanks?" Mihawk smiled as Shanks stared at him. What was he up to now?

Reluctantly he nodded his head, "well, yes, but that was because I thought I was with the man I love. I thought you were Zoro-san."

Mihawk flinched at hearing that name. It drove him insane. Regaining his composure, he smiled, "Shanks, I love you more than Zoro ever could. I would do anything for you. When will you understand that I cannot be with any other?"

Unable to attack Mihawk using his hands, Shanks spat in his face, something he never dreamt of doing to another human being. He watched as Mihawk took it without putting up a fight. He looked into Shanks' eyes and in a voice so low it sounded like a whisper, "there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you Shanks."

Shanks felt far too weak to fight, so he decided to reason with the fool, "you only love yourself Mihawk! You hurt me! You cheated on me! You lied to me! You manipulated me and you rejected me! Did you think I was just going to sit around and let you walk all over me? I am no longer a boy. I'm a man and I think it's time you grew up too. Not once did you ever apologize for your acti-"

Shanks stopped when he felt something drop onto his cheek. He looked up to find Mihawk crying his first ever tears.

Mihawk smiled, though there was hurt behind the sweet little smile, "you said I was incapable of crying. That I was incapable of showing emotions and expressions and feelings. That was just the way I was raised. A man never cries. A man never shows weakness-"

He squeezed Shanks' arm, "...love is a weakness. A true man never ever falls in love."

Shanks lay in Mihawk's arms speechless as he felt an old flame rekindle. The tears continued to pour, each one of them dropping onto Shanks' face.

"I may be strong, but I am no man. I was even too weak to keep you interested."

Shanks' eyes remained wide.

"Shanks! Red hair! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. I'm so sorry I was never there when you needed me and I am so sorry it took me so long to realize that...I am not perfect."

"Can you give me a final chance, to make things right? I was a fool to think I belonged to anyone else. We were fools to believe we belonged with someone else. What do you say Shanks?"

* * *

Want more, read the sequel :') or not. Whatever, It's up to you. PLEASE READ!


End file.
